


Omega

by Brappppp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Inflation, F/F, Fucking Machines, Group Sex, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brappppp/pseuds/Brappppp
Summary: I got drunk one night and banged out about 20k words at a bar. This is the result. There's no betas or genders. Just alphas and omegas. I hope I got rid of all the gendered pronouns but feel free to call me out on it if i missed one. The plan for this is to be a couple works. This first one is omega/omega essentially. Think of the date as like maybe 5-30 years from now.





	1. One: Asking

Rory is a young omega, only child of two loving true mates. Since school started recording marks around age five, Rory has worked exceptionally hard to maintain absolute perfection. Grades are nothing short of top marks. Nearly unparalleled skills on the soccer field too. Rory has the best circle of friends in their ten million person city. To say Rory is healthy is an understatement. The one cold in their life lasted all of two days. Along with an exceptional hygienic routine, Rory exercises habitually. Every morning after waking up, Rory pulls on running shorts, a sports bra (a newer addition since developing breasts), and a light tank. Kisses to their parents before running down to the gym a few floors down from their apartment. Thirty minutes on a treadmill coupled with light arm exercises before varying upper body and core programs. Rory does this every day of the week, no exceptions.

  
The weekends are different. Rory spends time on chores around the house right after waking up. Once their parents extricate themselves from their nest, Rory cooks breakfast for the family. If the chores don’t take up much time in the morning, Rory often goes for a long run, twenty to thirty miles. Sometimes instead they pack an overnight bag and run out to meet friends. A small group will hop on one of the trains going out of the city. Hiking, skiing, mountain biking, shooting, horse riding, camping, and so much more are options they have once they leave the confines of the city. At the train stops there are bicycles, motorbikes, and even cars people can rent for the day for a very cheap price. Not to mention there are shuttle busses from many stops too. Though not many people know how to drive cars as they aren’t allowed in the city. Unfortunately though, for the past few weeks, Rory has had to stay in and study as finals are creeping up.

  
Omegas have a slightly harder life than alphas. Most generaism died out a long time ago but the underlying biological issues remain. Every six months after their first, omegas have a roughly seven day heat that forces them to seclude into a scent locked room, usually in a heat center but once they have a mate they share the experience at home. Alphas on the other hand do not experience a rut until they are mated to an omega, or while mating with an omega. That usually doesn’t happen until much later in life, mid to late twenties. While not law, almost every omega spends their heat in a heat center until then, and sometimes after if their alpha is traveling. Since their creation, heat related alpha on omega assaults have vanished because omegas can seclude themselves before their heat is due and trigger it early with drugs. Law does state that alphas can’t mate with an omega until they’re both over the age of eighteen. That law obviously excludes true mates. As long as both members of a true mate pair have presented, biology lets- forces them to mate. There are whispered rumors of pairs mating as young as twelve, but that’s never been documented. Usually true mates don’t run into each other until at least sixteen, most often in their later twenties.

  
Rory has not had a heat yet, which worries them. The school semester is coming to a close which means finals. The dates of which are slightly intersecting with the estimated date of their first heat. Not to mention Rory hasn’t gone through orientation nor acquired a heat partner yet. Not for lack of options but for lack of time. Being the best at everything takes time. Worrying about an un-suppressable first heat has been extremely stressful. Throw in nearing final exams and Rory has barely had time to go for their weekend long run let alone clean the bathroom. Once an omega has presented, they can use suppressants to delay a heat by up to a month. It gives them flexibility for work and school. Though most of the time omegas will induce a heat prematurely, a little more than twice a year, especially if they have a close heat partner or a mate.

  
Sunday, two weeks before finals. Around lunch time. Rory’s wearing underwear and nothing else while sitting on the bed and studying. The room is a warm seventy four degrees so Rory is completely comfortable wearing their favorite light blue panties that match their eyes. Music pours out from a wireless speaker on the bedside table. It’s good study music with minimal lyrics but an addictive beat. There are two massive tablets on the bed. They’re using them to study as books have been long gone. The clock strikes noon and a notification pops up letting Rory know. They look up a friend’s contact and dial them up.

  
“Hey Al! Wanna grab a sandwich?”  
“Uh. It’s lunch time?”  
“Yeah sleepyhead! It’s noon! Come on out and grab some food!”  
“Can I have half an hour? I need to shower and pull myself together.”  
“Twelve thirty at the usual spot.”

Alex groans and ends the call without a goodbye. The music fades back in and the tablets return to the previous windows. Rory continues studying for another fifteen or twenty minutes, finishing up a section they were almost done with. Finally the tablets are put away and the music changed. Now there’s some pop song playing, Rory singing right along as they quickly finds a simple outfit. A matching light blue sports bra goes around their shoulders, meshing seamlessly in the front. Some band’s T shirt drapes over their shoulders and a pair of simple shorts cover their panties. Rory happily takes in their appearance in a long mirror running out the door.

The weather outside is wonderful. Perfect seventy two degrees, a few spurious clouds in the sky, and birds chirping from trees along the roads. Rory grabbed a pair of sunglasses on their way out and is now wearing them. When Rory arrives at the half way point between their buildings, Alex is not there. Alex arrives only about a minute late looking like a bit of a mess.

  
While Alex clearly showered, their hair is pulled into a lazy and still damp pony tail. Unlike Alex, Rory keeps their hair shorter. Alex has large sunglasses covering their face, a decent sized purse swinging from one arm across their waist, and of course just enough makeup to look presentable. As soon as Alex arrives, they start walking down the street toward the nearest center.

“Hey Rory! Missed you at soccer practice Friday.”  
“I’m packing in the studying. Teachers are letting me take my finals early.”  
“How’d you get that deal? I’d love another week of summer break!”  
“Oh uh, can we talk about that once we sit down?”

  
While half the population experiences heats, it’s not something people talk about loudly as they’re walking down a busy street. Sure, it’s common for friends to know each other’s schedules but it is still somewhat private. The walk is only a block away so Alex doesn’t press the issue and they walk in friendly silence.  
The center is another tall building like all the other apartment buildings around. There’s a huge open lobby on the first floor with lots of tall directory listings and places to sit and talk. Upper floors are stores selling the unusual items that aren’t delivered directly to apartment buildings. There are electronics show rooms so people can come by and try different devices and what not. So when someone’s computer breaks or they need raw hazelnuts, they come to a center to pick it up. Otherwise most generic items are shipped directly to apartment buildings on underground tracks.

  
“Tacos?”  
“Tacos. Oh yes, tacos!”

  
Tacos after a night spent intoxicated are always a good idea. Alex is quite happy with the suggestion and their up until now hungover attitude perks right up into their first smile. They walk over to the lift and go up a floor. The bottom several floors are all restaurants, bakeries, coffee shops, and other businesses that make and prepare food fresh. The taco place is only one floor up. They order a big box of little tacos to share. Still silence while they wait. Which isn’t long. Maybe five minutes. Out of the shop and back up the lift to one of the top floors. There are lounge areas scattered among the top areas where people can gather and eat their purchases from below. Rory leads Alex over to a secluded area.

  
“So what’s up, little miss perfect?”  
“My, uh, first heat is coming soon and I don’t want it to affect school.”  
“Wait, I thought you already had one. Weren’t you gone for a week over winter break?”  
“Yeah took a train up north to go downhill skiing and to spend some time with my grandparents.”  
“Oh sorry, I just assumed. How the fuck did I miss that?”  
“Not an issue. I would have too. You’ve had your first, right?”  
“A couple months ago. It came over that holiday weekend so I was only out a few days.”  
“Yeah, that’s right. Who was your partner?”  
“Older sibling. About two years older. But they’re out of the picture. Managed to run into their true mate like three days after my heat ended.”  
“Wait, so they had two heats in a row?”  
“Had to take a third week out from school to recover. Not to mention true mates are inseparable for a while after mating.”

  
Rory laughs hard, wincing a little at the thought of how sore Alex’s sibling must have been. Upon meeting, true mates enter a heat and rut. Since they often meet in public places, there are readily available autoinjectors with a short term sedative that lasts just long enough to get the couple somewhere private.

  
“So, uh, now you don’t have a partner?”  
“Nope. Not too worried. I’ve got most of summer break to find one.”  
“Would you- oh never mind. I don’t want to screw us up.”  
“Rory! We’ve been friends since birth, what is it?”  
“Would you like to be my heat partner?”

  
Alex’s face flashes through a number of emotions, ending on confusion.

  
“Hold up, you don’t have a partner yet? It’s two weeks away! Rory, what the fuck?”  
“I’ve been so busy I haven’t had time to even think about who I want.”  
“And you want me?”  
“You’re attractive, my best friend, and we could make the best omega power couple out there.”  
“I’ve only had one heat.”  
“I don’t care. I like the way you smell. I mean, for an omega.”  
“But you’re Rory! You could have ten better looking omegas with the snap of your fingers.”  
“I’d rather a friend. So, would you-”  
“Yes. I’d love to. I was thinking of Becky for my next-”  
“Becky? The definition of a dumb bimbo?”  
“Hey! A heat partner is supposed to be attractive! Plus I’ve heard they’re a great kisser. What I was trying to say is, I’d also rather be with you.”

  
Rory smiles and moves closer to the other omega. Their bare legs tangle together. With that discussion taken care of, they focus on eating the piles of cute little four inch tacos. After gluttony and morbid obesity nearly destroyed the population, nutrition is regulated a little more. Now, lunch is the largest meal of the day. It allows people to burn off the energy more effectively than huge meals right before the metabolism slows down during sleep. Schools provide fantastic lunches for all students. Only a tiny portion of the population brings their own, usually only if a parent is a professional cook. The meal the pair have consists of two smaller boxes held together in a cage with a handle. Each omega takes a box and gobbles down the array of small four inch tacos, each with a different filling.

“When are you doing the orientation? I need to set my schedule.”  
“This weekend. So we have to check in Friday night.”  
“Okay, works for me. Do you want to spend some time together before hand?”  
“Well we do have to get naked. Maybe we should try that once before we’re under pressure?”  
“Tonight? Just sleep together.”  
“I’ve gotta study.”  
“Well I probably should too. Finals are closer now for me too I guess.”  
“So- okay. Wow, I wasn’t expecting lunch to go so well.”

  
They leave the center soon after. The pair stop by Alex’s apartment to pick up clothes for the next morning along with tablets. School aged children have two tablets, the second is issued by the school for things like texts and what not. The tablets aren’t actually tablets. They’re just computers that can attach to the side of a plastic rectangle. It projects the image holographically. The best feature is that they can be attached to any size plastic screen. Which is why phones don’t exist anymore. People just attach their computer to a pocket sized screen. They continue back to Rory’s apartment and then into their bedroom after grabbing some waters from the fridge.

  
“So, um, how do you want to do this?”  
“What were you doing when you called me?”  
“Studying in panties.”  
“Okay. Then we strip down to that. Although I have to warn you, I’ve got my plug in.”  
They both start undressing slowly, more focused on talking.  
“Really? Why?”  
“They don’t tell you in the books or online anywhere but almost everyone wears them on the weekends to relax from the stress of the week. Once you have a heat, or for Alphas, present, you can use your personal plug, or for alphas a sleeve, to have orgasms whenever you want.”  
“Wait! Was that what you were doing? Oh I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have interrupted that!”  
“It’s okay, I get to spend time with you. Do you want me to take it out?”  
“Which is more comfortable for you?”  
“Keeping it in until tomorrow morning.”  
“Then do that.”  
“Sure.”

 

Finally they’re both down to underwear and plug. The omega plug is not a butt plug. It is a long stainless steel blob spanning from an omega’s anus to their clit, well past both actually. It has probes that enter both anus and vagina, along with a thin tube up into the urethra. There’s also a small tendril that goes up and sits over the base of the omega’s spine to receive electrical signals. The probes, coupled with a mild suction and an adhesive layer keep it attached to an omega for long periods of time, usually for the duration of heats. The design is so ergonomic they feel completely natural to wear for those long periods. There’s also a connection for a tether on the back end for added functions and recharging.

 

The probes that go inside the omegas’s openings have several functions. The one in their ass can give them an enema, both for waste management and pleasure. Both probes can turn into phalluses that simulate either a veiny knotted alpha or a smooth tube, depending on preference. They also have electrodes all over them. While the phalluses can physically thrust, it’s being phased out slowly. They can simulate an incredibly rough fucking without actually moving anything. Since it results in significantly less soreness post-heat, most omegas prefer it.

  
“It’s so shiny. The pictures say metal but they don’t tell you that it’s polished stainless. It looks beautiful on you. I can’t wait to try one on.”  
“Don’t get too excited. The first time feels really strange.”  
“But I’ll get used to it?”  
“You’ll learn to love it.”

  
Rory kneels down and leans in close to Alex’s crotch. They examine the omega plug in detail, even daring so much as to pull a little on Alex’s skin to test the adhesive. After running fingers along the metal, Rory stands back up and smiles.

“Cool. So what now?”  
“Let’s crunch through some study time. What’s your first final?”  
“History on Friday.”

Alex pulls out their tablets. They’re borrowing some big twenty inch screens from Rory. The two nearly naked omegas spread out on the large bed and start going through the semester’s information. Rory resumes their study music from earlier. They work along side each other in relative silence, exchanging the occasional remark or question and answer.

“Hey, um, this is a little awkward to ask, but would you mind if I turn my plug on?”  
“Oh, you wanna have an orgasm?”  
“If I wanna keep studying I shouldn’t. I was just going to put it on a gentle pulse. It just feels weird to keep it on for a long time and not have it doing anything.”  
“Fine with me. Can you show me the app?”

Alex nods and smiles. Rory slides in behind Alex, pressing their skin close together, hands resting on Alex’s stomach. The screen is mostly black now with a bunch of little silvery dials, switches, and sliders.

“I was thinking, something like this-”

Alex flips the switch to enable a stimulating pulse. They gasp as the other settings are way too high, from their earlier fun. Rory’s hands grip hard into Alex’s skin, concerned for their friend.

“Oh damn that’s good. But-”

They turn the dials way down until the sensations ebb to a gentle pulse through their entire crotch.  
  
“It’s a really nice and warm feeling. Like I’ve got a tongue between my legs.”  
“Do you wanna-?”

Alex shakes their head and pushes Rory’s hands away.

“Sorry, it’s harder to concentrate with you touching me. Let’s get back to work.”

So they do. Another couple hours of studying fly by faster than either of them notice. Finally they push the tablets away, disconnect the screens, and place the computers on charging stations.

“Movie?”  
“I’ll grab some snacks, just gotta say goodnight to my parents.”

Alex lays back onto the bed, humming happily with the pulsing in their crotch. Meanwhile Rory pulls on a flowing white robe that ends just above the ankles. It drops over their head, arms seem to just appear out of folds in the fabric. It’s what most people wear around the house as they’re immensely comfortable. The main area of the apartment is nicely decorated. Walls are painted just off of pure white and decorated with nice art, albeit a little generic. Rory’s alpha is in the kitchen, putting away some groceries they picked up from the center on their way home from work.

“Hey alpha!”  
“Hey bug. Have a good day?”  
“Been studying since seven. Though I went out for lunch with Alex.”  
“How are they?”  
“Doing better than me. Um, I asked them to be my heat partner.”  
“Oh that’s good! They’re a wonderful omega. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather you be with.”  
“I hope you don’t mind, they’re in my room. We studied this afternoon. And we wanted to spend the night together. Just to get a little closer before my heat.”  
“Of course! Give them my love!”

Throughout the conversation Rory has gathered some snacks. They hug and kiss their alpha before heading back to their bedroom.

“Hey! Oh I see you’ve been busy.”

Alex is writhing slowly on the bed, having turned the intensity of their plug up. They barely notice Rory, just enough to give them a sheepish smile. Rory sets the snacks down and takes the shawl off. After sitting down on the bed, Rory lays down next to the writhing omega. Almost immediately Alex turns into Rory’s embrace and moans at the skin to skin contact. They bury their nose into Rory’s neck as they continue to roll their hips.

“Yeh- Yeh- Yeh-”

Alex’s body stiffens as they orgasm hard in Rory’s arms. The program automatically winds down but doesn’t stop immediately. It helps Alex through their orgasm, finishing it out nicely. After a minute or so of cool down the plug resumes a gentle throb. Alex sighs and pulls back a little.

“Sorry, I turned it up a little and got out of control.”  
“Don’t worry. It was cool. I really enjoyed it. As you know I have never had an orgasm. No omega does until their heat. I liked getting to see one up close.”  
“So, um, movie? Can we stay cuddling too?”  
“Yeah, of course.”


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone actually read this? I'm new to posting stuff. A comment would make my day :).

The two omegas are curled up in bed, arms around each other, chests and noses pressed tightly together. Rory wakes first. The silent alarm is tuned only for their ears so Alex doesn’t wake until Rory makes them. They delay a minute or so, enjoying the warmth of the other body. Rory gently scratches the back of Alex’s head until they wake up. Neither omega makes to move from their current entanglement.

  
“Hey.”  
“Hey. Sleep well?”  
“Yeah, I’ve never woken up with anyone. It’s nice.”  
“Yeah, I like the way you smell.”  
“As you’ve said.”  
“Well I usually don’t enjoy omega pheromones. Way too sweet. But yours is subtle.”

Alex tucks their nose into Rory’s scent gland and inhales. Rory does the same.

“I like yours too, Al.”

The omegas stay curled together, inhaling each other’s scents, occasionally leaning in a little closer to taste the other’s skin. They have plenty of time since Rory set an alarm for earlier than they normally wake. After a little while the omegas go back to almost kissing, noses brushing.

“I work out in the morning. Wanna join me?”  
“Yeah, of course. Can I borrow a sports bra?”  
“Duh.”

Rory hops out of bed and rummages through the drawers. Two sports bras and a pair of panties emerge along with shorts and tank tops. The omegas dress quickly, Rory throwing questioning looks toward Alex. After a while breast size has stabilized to just above a B cup. As a result bras are cheaper, better made, provide better support, and can be shared without discomfort.  
  
“What?”  
“Not gonna take that thing out?”  
“Not yet. But before we go I’m gonna have to connect a tether. Really gotta pee.”  
“Can I see how that works?”

Alex nods and beckons Rory into the bathroom.

“So you just connect the tether back there-”

Alex connects the cable hanging off the side of a very modern looking toilet.

“When I connect to a tether from a toilet, it automatically empties my bladder and gives me a chance to do a full clean if I don’t disconnect within ten seconds of the bladder empty finishing."  
“But you can still control it with a computer?”  
“Yeah, of course. But it’s way easier to have it set like this for speed.”  
“Why do they insist on doing that? Isn’t it unnecessary and kinda weird?”  
“What the waste management? Oh uh so you don’t have to remove the plug mid heat. That would hurt a lot to not have a knot in during your heat. You’ll see. Any unmated omega experiences intense pain without a knot in. Plus, whoever designed this thought that they could keep things more sterile this way. Plus it adds some fun features in.”  
“You’ll have to explain all this later.”

 

The toilet dings signaling that Alex’s bladder is empty. They disconnect the tether quickly and pull the shorts up their legs. The two matching omegas skip their way down to the gym. Alex leads Rory away from their usual treadmill and over to the stationary bikes.

 

“Way better to sit and bike than run with a plug in. Less chance of chafing.”  
“But- Oh! That’s what this is for.”

  
The saddles on the bikes have indents along the center. That way an omega can wear their plug and exercise comfortably.

  
“Are you gonna turn it on?”  
“Nothing like a good orgasm during a work out. Plus I can align the cadence of the plug with the cadence of the bike.”  
“Cool. Thanks for sharing this with me.”

  
Alex smiles to Rory. They mount two neighboring bikes and start pedaling slowly. Alex brought their computer and a small attached screen. They use it to connect the bike’s cadence sensor to the plug’s thrusting. While they do that, Rory picks out some upbeat workout music and plays it on the sound system loudly, using their own computer. For the next half hour or so the two omegas work out hard, going up and down simulated hills, pounding through straight aways, and braking around tight simulated turns. Not to mention staring at each other’s sweaty bodies in the mirrors opposite the bikes, tank tops and over shorts long forgotten. Finally they start to slow down, sitting straight up on the bikes and wiping sweat off with towels.

  
“What do you wanna do next? I haven’t done compound lifts in a while.”  
“I don’t know. Have you had an orgasm yet?”  
“Oh yeah, at the top of the last hill the program let me go over for the third time. You know, I’ve never boxed with a plug in and a partner. Could be fun.”  
“How so?”  
“I’m thinking of keying sensors in your gloves to my plug.”  
“SO when I hit, you get punched?”  
“More like I get a pleasurable throb. Gimme a minute to set that up.

  
The omegas hop off the bikes and head over to the heavy bag. Alex works on their screen to set up the link before standing behind the bag to steady it for Rory. The younger omega dons the gloves and makes sure the sensors are functioning.

  
“Ready?”

  
Alex nods. The first punch Rory lands almost knocks Alex to the ground.

  
“That good?”  
“You’ll have to try this, Rory. It’s fantastic. But I’ve gotta turn it down if I’m goin to be able to do anything after.”

  
Rory nods as Alex re-calibrates. Rory starts throwing some light punches so they can figure out the settings. Once Alex locks the screen Rory picks up intensity and throws combinations. While Alex is already sweaty from the spin, they’re starting to pant hard and fast, barely doing the job of steadying. Rory doesn’t care too much as it’s not strictly necessary, the bag does a good job of self steadying. It doesn’t take long for Alex to collapse onto all fours. Rory stops right away and leans down to help their friend.

  
“More please, don’t stop! I’m so close.”

  
Rory nods. They stand up and return to boxing with the heavy bag. Alex rolls onto their back, hips thrusting wildly. Alex’s hands are both cupping their breasts, squeezing and pinching just the way they like it.

  
“Almost there!”

  
Alex lets out one loud moan as their body tenses in orgasm. Their hips thrust up and seize there. Rory quickly finds the screen and makes sure the plug brings Alex down smoothly, not just cutting off all stimulation right away. Rory lays their body along side Alex’s and the omegas curl into each other after a minute, both nosing at scent glands and kissing sweaty skin.

  
“How was that?”  
“Wonderful, Rory.”  
“You looked so beautiful. Shame I can’t try today.”  
“Yeah, really is. Hey wanna shower together and skip the rest of the workout? I’m exhausted from that orgasm.”  
“Yes please!”

  
The walk back upstairs takes a few minutes. The omegas don’t pull shirts back on, just shorts. Towels do hang around their necks. They go right into Rory’s bathroom and undress completely. Clothes ending up tossed down a chute.

  
“Still not taking that out?”  
“Nope!”

  
Alex smiles at Rory. They step into the shower together as soon as the water is warm. Alex nudges the door open and grabs the tether from the toilet, attaching it to their plug. The automatic cleaning program Alex has setup runs, sucking clean their already empty bladder before starting a full on enema.

  
“What-cha doin’?”  
“Cleaning myself out.”  
“Oh- so like a-”  
“Enema? Yeah. Water is flowing up my ass right now.”  
“What does that feel like?”  
“It gets unpleasant sometimes so I have the clit stimulator on too. By the time we’re out I’ll come at least one time.”  
“Okay. Let me know when you’re gonna come. I should hold you so you don’t fall.”  
“Thanks. I usually have my plug clean me out while I’m asleep. Much more convenient. But you don’t have a bedside tether yet so-”  
“It doesn’t wake you?”  
“It did the first few times but I sleep straight through it now.”

  
The shower is quite pleasant. Hot water barreling down their bodies and up Alex’s intestines. The omegas wash each others backs without prompting and finish up before they have to get out. When Alex is close to orgasm, Rory pulls them into a tight hug and strokes their back through the peak. As Alex comes down, Rory guides them down to the floor awkwardly. They can’t disconnect without leaving their body full of liquid so Alex has to stay curled up, halfway on Rory’s lap for a couple minutes. Finally though, the tether’s computer beeps signaling Alex can disconnect.

  
“Ready to see this thing come off me?”

  
Rory nods. They rearrange themselves so Rory can see better.

  
“I’ll do this in steps. So this button makes the probes reduce in size.”

 

Alex taps their screen and sighs as the anal and vaginal probes reduce to the size of a finger.

  
“This one shrinks and retracts the urethral tube.”

  
Alex taps it and winces as the tube passes through their inner sphincter.

  
“Finally this one dissolves the adhesive and releases the suction.”

  
Alex taps it. A faint blue-purple ultraviolet light emanates from all around their crotch. Finally the plug releases into Alex’s out stretched hand. They fold down the spinal electrode.

  
“And that’s it.”

  
Alex hands the device over to Rory who turns it over several times, investigating it.

  
“Huh. Cool. And no lasting affects on your vag or ass? What about your pee hole?”  
“The new versions have no adverse affects and can be worn almost all the time. I mean, we can’t ‘cause we play soccer and it gets in the way.”  
“Oh wow. You don’t ever have to take it off except for sports?”  
“The new ones only have to be reattached every fourteen days with fresh adhesive. Takes likes under a minute.”  
“Cool. Maybe we can try that over the summer if my parents get me one.”  
“You’re not playing at all this summer?”  
“I have no set plans yet.”  
“Well, maybe if we work well together as heat partners, we can spend a lot of time together.”

  
The week flies by. Alex and Rory barely have time to see each other, mostly thanks to Rory’s incessant studying. Although Wednesday night is spent in each others arms in Alex’s bed. No omega plug present this time. Being star athletes, neither omega could dream of wearing a plug while playing soccer. They can wear them with light exercise but anything more it becomes too bulky. So Alex doesn’t wear theirs during the week. Despite not having an orgasm Alex has a wonderful night cuddling their new heat partner.

  
Friday morning comes and Rory is so distracted working out they run for nearly an hour and has to skip a full breakfast and scrub theirself clean in a minute or so just so they makes it to class on time. Rory spends most of their early classes cramming the last bits of knowledge for the final that afternoon. The effort is for naught as Rory is more than prepared and probably should have relaxed a bit.

 

School comes to an end and Rory finds Alex waiting outside the school building. They link hands and head toward their homes. They stop at Rory’s first, swapping school supplies for their omega bag. It’s a small weekend bag designed for omegas going through heat. They’re all the same size and have RFID identifiers for the benefit of heat centers. Of course Rory makes sure to take their personal computer with them, a small screen attached. The stop at Alex’s is almost identical except for the little snack they grab. It’s only a few block walk to the heat center so they don’t even consider grabbing bikes.

  
The heat center looks like every other building in the city, pretty nondescript. Once inside though it becomes clear how different it is. There’s heavy omega security they pass through, pheromones checked with a small device. After that there’s a small reception area. Alex leads Rory up to an unmanned desk. There’s a biometrics reader on the counter that the omegas use to sign in. They wait for a moment as it processes the samples and looks up their reservation. A screen flashes a room number for a moment before going dark. The pair are buzzed through a secure door and into an elevator. They wave their hands over a sensor. Small RFID chips in their palms identify them and bring them to the right floor. The door opens into a cavernous reception area decorated with soft warm colors. A smiling omega sits behind a tall counter.

  
“Nice to meet you Rory, and good to see you back Alex!”

  
They flush a little but smile back and shake their outstretched hand.

  
“You’ve been assigned a room for the orientation and are welcome to head there and check it out. There’s lots to do out in the common area and I’d recommend not spending too much time in your room. Come back out and meet the other omegas you’ll be going through orientation with. Just make sure to change into the clothes in the cabinet.”

  
The pair smile and nod before shuffling off to their room. Their RFID chips allow them entry into the tiny area. There is a shower, of course. Next to it is a small set of cabinets. The bottom drawers are labeled for personal affects. Alex shows Rory that their omega’s tote fits perfectly on the shelf next to their own. Up from that is piles of flat packed omega outfits in their sizes. They each pull a package out. Next up is towels and soaps for the shower. There’s a shelf with nutrition bars. There’s one shelf with aftercare kits. And finally one shelf with matching omega plugs in sterile pouches. Rory eyes them longingly.

  
“Soon Rory. Soon. But first, put these on.”

 

They tear open the casing revealing two items. A light but stretchy bra not designed for support but instead protecting an omega’s nipples. There’s also a lightweight shawl that’s a little translucent because it’s so thin. In a separate package, are a simple pair of panties. They’re separate because most of the time in a center, omegas are wearing plugs. They both strip completely naked. Alex casually re-dresses with the new clothes, carefully putting all three lightweight items on. The bras close in the front, melting together in a moment. They both adjust their breasts until they’re happy with how they feel in the bras.

  
“What’s wrong?”  
“These are so thin, I don’t wanna rip them.”  
“That’s supposed to happen actually. You’re not supposed to wear these more than an afternoon at most. They’re made from algae on the premises. Incredibly cheap to make and designed to rip off when an omega’s heat returns in force.”  
“Oh. So clothes ripping. That’s fun.”  
“Yeah rip them off and feed them down the chute. They get recycled into fertilizer something.”  
“How many sets-?”  
“Usually like three to ten for a heat. There should be fifteen each in there.”

By now Rory is dressed too. Alex demonstrates how comfy they are by swishing around and jumping a few times.

“Well, let’s get out of here.”

The pair slips back out into the main area. They recognize a few omegas from school they know but no one in their friend pack. No one they know well. But they mill about, make small talk, nothing too deep about their current circumstances. They finally end up curled up together in a bucket chair, gently touching each other’s exposed skin. The omega from the front desk locks the floor and walks over to the large group.

  
“Good afternoon omegas! Everyone in the orientation class has arrived and changed so we can begin. Everyone here should be expecting their first heat within the next month, some of you as soon as Tuesday. This is a good thing. I want you all to throw out every bad thing you’ve ever heard about heats because they’re wonderful. It’s our bodies way of saying to alphas, please make me pregnant. Please have a week of uninterrupted animalistic sex. Please give us as much pleasure as humanly possible. And that’s a good thing. Heats are wonderful. Now first embarrassing question of the weekend. Have any of you tried touching yourselves? Remember, we’re all omegas here. It’s safe to answer truthfully.”

  
A few of the pre-heat omegas raise their hands.

  
“Good, about normal. Now as you know you can’t experience an orgasm until your first heat but it’s good at least some of you have explored down there. Now is anyone ashamed of their body?”

  
Everyone in there is relatively fit so only the poor omega with a moderate amount of acne responds.

  
“Is it the acne?”

  
They nod.

  
“It’ll go away. Don’t worry, you’re beautiful even with it.”

  
They smile and snuggle into their partner.

  
“I’m assuming everyone’s done some sort of reading regarding heats but we’re going to start from scratch. Now, I’m going to do in depth sessions all weekend. But first, I’d like to start off with a simple overview. The first thing you will notice is that you’re hot. You’ll be in class, or at home, or maybe out for food. Suddenly you’ll realize you’re sweating even though you’re sitting around. That means you’re at heat temperature, one degree above normal resting temperature.

Second symptoms are cramps. They’re not bad, usually. At least not for me they weren’t. Those will emanate from your uterus. They’re random spasms, totally normal. If they hurt so bad you can barely move, get help and come here or the closest heat center. Now, while this happens, your pheromones are going to change slightly. We will give you a monitor that can check the levels and make sure you’re not going to trigger an alpha frenzy.

Third symptoms are comparable to intoxication. Think like four or five pints of leush. Your brain fogs over and you’re motor functions slow down. The difference is that instead of dulled sensory inputs, yours will be on fire and in the worst way."

Everyone giggles at the mention of Leush. Leush is a modern version of alcohol. It can be consumed by anyone because it has no detrimental effects to growth and development. Instead of causing liver cancer and other diseases large amounts of alcohol would cause, leush has no long term effects. The actual sensations are different too. Alcohol used to lead to aggression in alphas. So instead it creates a floaty, lofty sensation. Basically its a glass of happiness. Everyone drinks it as there are no addictive properties either. Rarely though, does an alpha or an omega try any before the age of ten.

"That haze is followed by an intense need to get a dick in you as fast as possible.”

More giggles.

“Until you’re filled you will go after any alpha in the vicinity. And they will go after you. Which is why we’re locked into this facility before then and until the end of heat. Only omegas allowed in.”  
“What if I want to spend a heat with an alpha?”  
“Well as you know alphas aren’t allowed to mate with us until we’re eighteen, except for true mate pairs of course. However in some cases we allow an omega to have an alpha as a heat partner as long as they use a locked alpha sleeve. But this isn’t recommended and rarely happens. That is the only time an alpha will be allowed into this building. But they are in a completely different area with a separate entrance. No chance they can get in here.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Ask every question you have, please. It’s why you’re here. Now once your heat hits in full, you will be wracked with an intense pain unless a knot is inside you. Here, your plugs will take care of that. When you mate with an alpha, your heat will sate between bouts of vigorous sex long enough that you can use the bathroom and eat food. Plus it lets alphas recharge.

This information session lasts for a good five hours until they stop for dinner. Food is sent up in a dumbwaiter, ordered on their phones. A small group of omegas form who are apparently friends. They eat together while the rest of the omegas retreat for the evening to their rooms. Alex and Rory are among those that retreat to their rooms. Now with a bit more information, Rory takes in the room completely. Apart from the shower and cabinets there really isn’t much. The room is actually quite tiny. To the left of the door is the shower and cabinets. Nothing on the parallel walls. In the back of the room is a strange tub like structure. Rory walks up to it and touches the fabric.

“This is the nest?”  
“Yeah. We cuddle in there and take the blankets from up there to surround ourselves. Helps with omega nesting instincts. There’s four tubes, two are like the ones coming off hydration packs, for water. The other two are tethers for the plugs.”  
“What is it made of? Can I try it?”  
“We’ll sleep in it, let’s just eat first.”

Alex guides Rory down to the floor where they sit cross legged. They take the plates into their laps and start eating in silence.

“No toilet?”  
“Why would there be when we have the WM function in the plugs? Much less… messy.”  
“What about tonight?”  
“Eat your damn food, omega!”

Rory looks down and frowns. But they do as told, and finish their meal.”

“So how do I pee tonight? Do I have to use the shower?”  
“You can, but I’m allowed to help you into a plug if you’d like.”

Rory’s face lights up immediately. An omega’s first plug is a rite of passage. They’re always excited.

“Yes please.”  
“All right, let’s get rid of these plates and then we’ll get to it.”

The omegas place the plates outside of their door on the ground. The door closes and Rory jumps in excitement.

“Calm down, pup.”

Alex grabs Rory’s outerwear right above the their naval. Alex pulls sharply downward, ripping along designated seams, exposing Rory’s underwear beneath. Alex repeats a similar ripping on their underwear, baring Rory to them.

“Wow that was hot.”  
“Yeah now imagine your plug is low on battery and your heat is asserting itself and you NEED to get the tether attached. Then it’s really hot. Wanna do me?”

Rory pulls hard on Alex’s clothing and they’re both naked. They laugh and hug to enjoy the intimacy.

“So that happened to you? Running low on battery?”  
“Oh, no, my sibling. So, ready?”

Rory nods. They each grab an omega plug from the cabinets and climb up into the nest. It feels otherworldly soft under their feet.

“Now you can do this yourself after some practice. But I’ll do it first for you. Lean back and spread your legs please.”

Rory complies. Alex kneels between their legs.

“So this will release a little lubrication when it senses it is about to be inserted.”

Alex moves the plug close to Rory and a sheen of gel appears on the two prominent probes.

“Just relax. I’m going to insert it now.”

Rory takes a deep breath, trying to relax. Alex pushes the two probes against Rory’s openings simultaneously. The probes are the size of a pinky finger now so they slip in without issue.

“You’re going to need to adjust this quickly to make sure it’s comfy. It should be pretty obvious when it’s good to go. When you’re happy, push here.”  
Alex indicates to an indent near the back. Rory shifts the device around a little bit until it seats properly and they sigh. Rory taps the indent and suddenly the plug suctions their skin in. They twitch and release the plug but it’s already sealed on. A few moments later the adhesive cures with a short burst of infrared and heat.  
“That’s it?”  
“Just wait. This will feel weird.”

Alex on their screen and brings up settings for Rory’s plug. They engage the urethral tube. Rory’s facial expressions as the tube penetrates their urethra are priceless. Rory yelps and twitches around, both hands going to grasp the plug. It only takes a few moments to happen. There’s a slight numbing agent at the end of the tube that touches their internal sphincter so it’s not too uncomfortable.

“Oh wow that’s weird.”  
“Yep. Give me a minute to put mine in.”

Alex unwraps theirs and quickly inserts it into their body. They adjust it in a split second and tap the dent to seal it to their body.

“Yay we’re matching!”  
“Yeah. So do you need to pee?”

Rory nods. They curl up together in the nest, leaning against the raised wall on one end. Alex shows Rory how to attach the tether before pulling up the options for their plugs on a screen. Rory taps a button on the screen and suddenly their bladder involuntarily empties.

“Whoa. Just like that?”  
“Yeah. As you’ve seen, mine does it automatically.”  
“What else can this do?”  
“It can fill you back up.”

Before Rory can respond Alex taps on the screen, stopping their pee from leaving and instead pushing 200ml of sterile water into their bladders. Rory’s eyes bug out wide.

“It’s one of the kinkier things this does.”  
“Please get it out.”

Alex shakes their head. Then they tap the screen pushing another 100ml in. Rory yelps and grabs the phone, shakily tapping around until they are emptying again.

“So not cool, Al.”  
“Hey, you asked what this can do.”  
“Maybe we should sleep now instead. Before you violate any of my other internal organs.”  
“Sure. When would you like to be cleaned out now? In the morning? When you’re asleep?”  
“You said it’ll probably wake me up?”  
“Yeah, but you’ll be sleepy and groggy and it won’t be bad.”  
“Okay, let’s do that.”

Rory nods so Alex taps in the specifications. They roll onto their backs and stare up at the screen. Alex lets Rory pick their entertainment for the evening, some movie they both love. By the time it ends both omegas are out cold and entwined together. They’ve shifted so that as much bare skin is touching and their noses and foreheads are brushing.

The next morning comes and they both wake feeling really quite refreshed, having just had an extremely enema and bladder emptying. Being athletes, both omegas wake and perform some quick stretches. There’s a gym but it’s the weekend when Rory doesn’t always use one. So they get some food, grab some tablets, and study for their remaining finals before they’re called into omega class.

The rest of the day, well actually the whole weekend, passes in a haze of information. Two long sessions each day with breaks for food and a bit of relaxing. At the end of the weekend every omega except the one pair whose heat is coming on Tuesday remove their plugs. And then there’s a short class on heat aftercare.


	3. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're actually following this you've been waiting for this. Hopefully, maybe, possibly i've done this some sort of justice. Remember I'm an engineer and I well can't english write.
> 
> Potential suicide trigger. No one's actually trying to do that but there's a metaphorical edge here. So stay away if you need to.

The pair are walking home from the omega center

“I have to wear this from Wednesday on?”

Rory is holding a small black device on a necklace. Well, not that small. It’s not something that can be disguised under anything other than a big coat.

“Wear it proud!”  
“How? It’s a medallion that says, hey! In a few days I’m going to be a slobbering mess who can’t focus on anything other than my vag!”  
“Or it’s a medallion saying that, hey! I’m becoming an adult omega and I’m proud. Plus I get to have a week full or orgasms, naked, with my best friend.”  
“I guess. I just didn’t realize pheromone monitors existed.”  
“Neither did I until-”  
“Wait! I never saw you with an ugly black box around your neck.”

Alex glances down and leans in to whisper to Rory.

“Sling it around your shoulder and keep it under your arm. Works the same.”  
“Thank you.”

Monday goes well. Rory cranks out an early morning math final like it’s nothing while the rest of their class struggles for the entire test period. Because of the biological time table, Rory jogs down to another classroom and starts a second final before anyone finished their first. When the class comes in for their second final, Rory gets distracted and takes another fifteen minutes longer than it normally would take to finish.

Brimming with energy, Rory checks the clock and considers the options. Honestly, Rory could finish the last three finals all today and just be done with school for the semester. Tonight, a bottle of leush, some tight clothes, and a loud dance club. Maybe even trigger their heat earlier. But that would run Rory ragged and Alex can’t go that hard. No, that’s not a good plan right before a week of exhausting orgasms. Lunch it is, especially because it’s Italian day.

Once they arrive in the cafeteria, Rory waves to a bunch of soccer teammates, half of them wearing jerseys, before heading through the line to get food. Bowls of two different pastas, a little bread, meat, and cheese, and of course a little espresso as a treat. Rory heads over to their friends and stops by one of the alphas they’re good friends with.

“Hey Emery, mind keeping away from field two this afternoon? You and all the other alphas. I’m nearing my first heat and I really can’t have it coming early with finals and what not.”  
“Sure thing Rory. Congrats by the way! To Rory’s first heat!”

Emery raises their glass for a toast and the whole table follows, thoroughly embarrassing Rory. But Rory just walks to the far end that’s populated by a number of omegas who just need to be a little away from the pheromones. Alphas may smell good but they’re distracting. Alpha pheromones can actually trigger heats to start earlier. Not much, it’s never been recorded for an alpha to trigger an omega more than a week out. But near heats omegas either avoid or hang around alphas for that reason.

“That being said, any of you omegas wanna run drills this afternoon? I cranked out two finals this morning and don’t really wanna take more today.”  
“We’ve all got one final right after lunch. But we can meet you after that.”  
“Sure. Field two.”  
“Hey, who are you taking as your partner. Must have picked by now, right?”  
“You haven’t heard, Mack? Oh damn I guess we did choose a little close. It’s Alex.”  
“Like our striker Alex?”

Rory nods and smiles.

“You lucked out on the omega jackpot. They’re beautiful.”  
“And smells wonderful, for an omega.”  
“Oh and their legs! I’d love to be wrapped up in those in a nest for a week!”

Alex decides to saunter over right then and sit down next to Rory, snuggling close.

“What are you all talking about?”  
“Your fantastic legs wrapped around Rory when their heat hits.”  
“Oh you told them?”  
“Was I not supposed to? I’m kinda proud that you said yes to me. Are you-”  
“Don’t you dare think I was ashamed. I liked having that secret just for us. That’s all.”

Lunch continues with lots of gossip and heat related questions since Rory brought it up. Since the team is busy until later Rory goes to their literature teacher and takes that final. While it takes longer than the first two of the day, Rory still completes it before any of their teammates make it to the omega locker rooms. It seems warmer than normal in the room. So clothes quickly become a hinderance. Rory almost immediately strips down to panties and stands by a high window to try and catch a cool breeze.

“Your heat is coming soon, that’s why you’re feeling warm.”

Rory jumps out of their skin as Alex surprises them.

“Shit Al! What the-”

Alex comes over to Rory and seems to try and cover their body.

“I’m the only one that gets to see you naked. Put some clothes on.”  
“You gonna change too? I could use someone to run warm up with.”  
“Course. So, uh, you’re gonna wanna kick your last finals all tomorrow. I think it’s gonna come early by a day. Expect to have to be at the center by noon Wednesday.”  
“Wow that soon?”

Alex nods. Rory nuzzles into their neck. Alex checks Rory’s pheromone monitor.

“I checked your monitor. It’s estimating Thursday but you smell like it’s gonna hit sooner. Your temp is up about a quarter degree.”  
“I’m excited.”  
“You should be. But in the mean time, let’s go for a quick run.”

Rory smiles at Alex when they toss over a sports bra.

“Seriously put some clothes on. I’m your heat partner. I want you all to myself for now.”

Omegas often get a little protective of each other near heat. Sometimes it manifests itself as possessive if they’ve chosen to be heat partners. Rory continues smiling as they pull on and adjust the bra. They quickly swap out panties for shorts with built in compression underwear. Alex doesn’t try and get their heat partner to put anything else on. If Rory is warm sitting around, it’s gonna get rough running around all afternoon.

Oh it does. By the time they’re back in Rory is a sweaty mess. If their hair was longer, it would be sticking all over their face. It’s annoying as it is. The panting mess of sweat formerly known as Rory pushes a couple of their team mates out of the way jogging into a cold shower. Sounding like they’re either in pain or having an orgasm Alex decides to check in and join in the shower.

“You okay?”  
“Pre-heat is unpleasant to say the least.”  
“Why do you think most omegas trigger their heats before the six months is up?”  
“Fuck, can you get all your finals done tomorrow by noon?”  
“Ha! Sorry, not gonna happen, beautiful. Plus you can’t induce on your first.”  
“Fuck! Come on! How did I not notice you going through this?  
“’Cause you were mad distracted back then. I checked the dates and it was right before midterms. You always zone out around big tests.”  
“Right. I just wanna fuck myself. But it doesn’t help. There’s no build, barely anything.”  
“Won’t happen until heat hits in full. Listen if it’s really bad tomorrow, get to the center. I’ll meet you as soon as I can. I’ll even rent a motorbike tomorrow cause school is a little ways away.”  
“Can you fuck me? I just need-”  
“Sorry, Rory. It’s not gonna help. Even if you stuff a knotted dildo up yourself.”  
“OH JUST LEAVE THEN!”

Alex looks a little hurt but smiles before leaving Rory to their pre-heat cold shower. The warm omega scrubs theirself clean in under a minute but stays in the shower until fingers prune and temperature lowers a bit. There are casual clothes for Rory in the little area right before the shower itself that Alex probably left. Rory smiles and makes a note to apologize to their heat partner for being so snippy.

Back home Rory can barely concentrate on studying. The tablet gets roughly slammed into its storage area as Rory pulls a robe on and walks into the kitchen. The cool air from the fridge distracts as Rory browses options for an evening snack. Nothing is appealing though. Both parents have been secluded in their bedroom since their omega came home, avoiding pre-heat pheromones that are pouring all over the house. But Rory’s omega parent comes out and puts a soothing arm around their shoulders.

“I picked something up for you earlier today.”

The older omega produces a small bottle of clear liquid from a high cabinet. It’s about 50ml, roughly the size of a nip of liquor. There are no markings on it what so ever and the top is corked.

“What is it?”  
“Just drink. It’ll help you sleep.”

Rory takes the bottle thankfully and turns to go.

“You’re gonna want something to wash that down with by the way. Here, have some leush. It’ll kill the flavor. And make sure to drink as much water as you can before sleeping, kay? It’ll knock you out in like ten minutes.”

Rory nods and actually heads back to their room.

Tuesday morning is better than the previous afternoon and evening. Whatever their omega had worked well at slightly slowing down the impending heat waves. Or maybe it just masked the symptoms. Unfortunately Rory couldn’t drink any before school. The morning work out was rushed, shower was cold, and walk to school was fast. Pre-heat symptoms suck bad. But now Rory’s sitting in a classroom furiously scribbling on a large tablet taking one of two remaining finals before school starts.

Rory wants to punch a hole in a wall. Their body is on fire, like drinking too much coffee but it’s spicy and leaves a burning sensation on top of needing to pee bad, plus maybe an amp of epinephrine or adrenaline straight to the heart. To say it’s unpleasant is an understatement. Rory’s pheromone monitor is getting dangerously close to the must-seclude limit as they enter their second and last final exam of the semester. The omega instructor didn’t explain how horrible the side effects actually are.

Luckily it’s this semester’s science class which means no long drawn out subjective essays that require re-reading passages from books. No regurgitating historical facts and then writing well formed and supported opinions. Pure facts that the teacher had the decency to turn into multiple choice questions. While there are over a hundred questions, Rory rips through them, barely caring if any are right.

The tablet locks and Rory yells a thank you to the teacher. The clock says it’s not even nine AM yet. Which is an issue because Alex won’t be available until much later. With shaky hands, Rory texts Alex that they’re done with finals and heading to the center. And to hurry the fuck up.

Nine AM means most adults are at work, all high school and younger children are at school, and college students are just waking up. The only people out on the road are the random adult on an odd schedule or maybe a graduate student relishing the open roads. Rory checks the monitor and it hasn’t red lined yet so bikes are still an option. After pulling their helmet on Rory taps their palm near the closest bike rental rack. Not many people bothered with even foot powered bicycles unless they had to go more than five or six blocks. About ten blocks away and in a hurry, Rory splurges on a motorbike. They’re all electric and very easy to ride.  
  
Thanks to predictive traffic light algorithms recently developed, plus priority as a pre-heat omega, Rory has green lights all the way to the heat center. Check in is rushed along as the monitor starts blinking red. A few minutes after parking the bike, a very on edge Rory is curled up in a little ball in their nest. Rory initially tries touching theirself but it’s still not going to work. The hormone threshold hasn’t been reached. Even though the monitor’s alarm went off, that doesn’t mean Rory’s heat has hit in full. It is just past the limit safe to be in public.  
Time passes in a whirl of strong emotions. A favorite TV show helps keep Rory distracted but every so often tears leak down their face. Hours pass and Rory basically skips lunch. One granola bar is not a lunch. But they keep hydrated, suckling on one of the water tubes in the nest. Finally around two PM Rory smells Alex’s sweet scent and it’s the best smell in the world other than an actual alpha. The older omega comes in and quickly undresses. They attach their own plug quickly after sticking a small beige patch on their stomach.

“Hey baby. Does it hurt yet?”  
“No just aches. I think I’m close though.”  
“Let’s get your plug in. I just stuck my inducer on. I won’t be more than an hour until I’m in full heat. Ready for this Rory? You’re gonna be a real omega soon.”

Rory nods and smiles. Alex helps guide them into a sitting position of some sort. It’s still awkward to attach the omega plug but it happens. Rory adjusts it and secures it with what’s left of their sanity. Alex attaches the tether to both plugs and settles into the nest. Rory has pulled a pillow or two in but they’re not in full on omega nest mode. Alex pulls down a bunch of the provided blankets in preparation. The temperature in the nest rises temporarily until the computer accounts for the second body and the blankets.

Alex’s smooth and slightly sweaty body helps calm Rory down, bringing them out of the pre-heat induced frenzy. Slowly it builds, overwhelming Rory. Tears are falling, nails are scratching against Alex, and hips are bucking. Suddenly something changes. The breathy moans are replaced by pained whines and whimpers. Alex has had a knot in for a while. It’s not stimulating much, but there to prevent their induced heat from overwhelming before they can help Rory.

“Okay baby I’m gonna show you the world. Just hang on to me and you’ll be okay.”

Rory nods in obvious pain. Alex reaches around them and taps the go button on some nearby screen. They already had a furious program set up to overwhelm Rory for their first orgasm ever. Within seconds the half inch wide probe that barely enters Rory’s vagina swells into an average sized dick. But it’s still not enough. The program waits a few seconds before the base swells into a full knot. Nothing too big to hurt an omega in their first heat but enough to sate them.

“Oh.”

Alex smiles as Rory’s entire body relaxes with the knot. It’s an interesting sensation, being knotted. There’s a minimum two inch ball lodged right behind the entrance of their vagina, awkwardly stretching everything a little too much but also never quite enough. It’s a full sensation that can not be compared to anything else because that knot also triggers a continuous flood of hormones. It’s not even comparable to a dick with the same diameter as the knot. It makes everything feel right.

Stage two kicks in soon. Most of the stimulation in a plug comes from very precise electrical stimulation. It’s so precise it can simulate a rough fucking without moving anything. This breakthrough allowed the omega plug to be miniaturized as there are now only a few complicated mechanics inside. Part of Alex’s goal to completely overwhelm Rory includes turning everything on. The probe in their ass extends way up Rory’s rectum and starts stimulating as if it were a vibrator. Right as that starts the phallus lodged in Rory’s vagina seems to thrust with everything it’s got, moving but somehow the knot stays mostly still, only jerking a little. There’s some stimulation coming from the electrodes in the urethral tube. It’s nothing compared to the slow filling of Rory’s bladder with a conductive fluid that suddenly alights with electricity. Finally the last piece of the program clicks into place. Rory’s clit is furiously stimulated as if there were a tongue flicking there.

Rory stares over into Alex’s eyes with a pleading look, so confused by the sensations that are nothing like they’ve ever felt before. Alex’s plug starts stimulating them too but not enough to distract. Alex rolls onto their back and pulls Rory into a kneeling position above. It’s akin to the presenting that old world omegas used to do for alphas. Being on their hands and knees helps most omegas into their first orgasm.

So they wrap their arms tightly around Rory, pulling their bodies together. Alex’s stimulation soon rises to meet Rory’s and they are both panting into each other’s necks. If it were possible, Rory would probably be crying right now. Up until now, even vigorously fingering their vagina would result in only a nice, mild sensation. Nothing to get excited about. But now? Rory’s entire body is shaking from the intense sensations. But Rory can’t orgasm yet. And Alex’s plug is making sure they don’t come before Rory does.

“Come on baby, ride it. I’m gonna help you get where you need to go. Close your eyes and hold onto me baby.”

Rory twitches hard, getting closer to their peak. They rest their faces against Alex’s and close their eyes.

“Yeah, that’s it. Let it pull you. Don’t clench your vagina. If you need to do something, try stressing your abs. It- oh yeah baby. That’s it.”

Rory tries relaxing everything else and clenching their abdominals. Rory lets out a terrifying groan.

“Now do your thighs at the same time. Just breathe baby. Don’t forget to breathe.”

Rory’s body vibrates when they try this.

“And you can bear down too. Just make sure not to clench that vag, baby. It’ll make your body think you want to push the knot out and it’ll hurt. Bad.”

Bearing down intensifies the sensations coming from their anus, causing them to convulse again.

“Now that you’ve got an idea of how to ride the wave, I want you to imagine you’re rafting down a river or walking up a big hill. Or maybe running up the stairwell in a building. What are you imagining Rory?”  
“The hill.”  
“Good. There’s tall grass lightly tickling your thighs. Flowers swaying with the wind. It smells wonderful there. Doesn’t it?”

Alex ghosts their fingers along Rory’s bare skin, simulating the grass. Rory also inhales and smiles, enjoying their fellow omega’s heat pheromones.

“As you climb the hill the pressure inside builds. It’s unlike anything you’ve ever felt, I know. You could vigorously finger yourself for days and never get near this. Feel free to thrust. You’ll need to.”  
“Thrust?”

Alex demonstrates canting their hips. Rory tries and smiles. Their head slips off, tucking into Alex’s neck. Their bodies press tightly together, breasts pleasantly mashing together.

“Clouds pass by as you climb higher and higher. When you leave the haze of moisture, the top is visible. Or at least the slope seems to level off in a little bit. Let me help get you there.”

Alex runs their hands all over Rory’s body, making sure to skim along the side of their breasts.

“Tell me if any of this isn’t okay. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. But let me know when you’re at the top.”

Alex and Rory undulate together for several minutes, sweaty skin making obscene noises.

“Here.”  
“Okay. You’re tired from walking all the way up here. So you lay down on your stomach in the grass. It feels nice against your bare, sweaty skin. Stay here at the peak for a bit, let it overwhelm all of your senses.”

Alex noses Rory’s face back up to their own. Eyes lock open and their mouths are basically touching. Alex makes the move, leaning up to lock onto Rory’s mouth. Their mouths join in a rash war of lips and tongues. As young omegas, they haven’t had any practice before so it’s messy, awkward, and way too wet. But they don’t care. Alex bathes in the intimacy that they didn’t get with their sibling. Meanwhile Rory just enjoys more pleasurable sensations while they sit at the peak of their orgasm.

“Now army crawl to the edge. It’s a sharp cliff. Straight down. Right now you can’t see down past the clouds but there’s a wind and they’re moving. The wind blows on your hair, a pleasant cooling breeze.”

At those words, the computer actually blows a gentle cool breeze across Rory’s glistening back. They kiss a bit more before Alex continues talking.

“You can see now. There’s no hard ground down a thousand meters. Instead it’s a soft landing, like marshmallow. It will break your fall perfectly. Now stand up at the edge. Eyes closed. Deep breath. Feel the breeze and wind sheer pushing you around. It’s getting hard to stand up there. You’re trying to keep yourself steady but turbulence is throwing you back and forth. Suddenly you trip forwards."

Alex squeezes Rory tight and whispers an ancient word that helps an omega work into their first orgasm of their life. Rory’s body tightens up. Luckily they manage not to tighten their vaginal muscles though. The sensors keeping Alex back from the edge let go and they fall into orgasm with Rory. The two omegas cling to each other as they fall through the pleasure, plugs stimulating them ruthlessly. But all good things come to an end.

“You hit the marshmallow with me and relax as you slow your descent.”

Both their bodies loosen up, muscles relaxing. Rory’s mouth is on Alex’s shoulder, teeth open. Suddenly they bite down like an alpha would. Alex is taken aback but bites back without much delay. Somewhere during their come down, the phalluses in their vaginas extend, noses poking through cervixes. Spurts of liquid shoot out of the tips like a real alpha. Except this won’t get an omega pregnant. Instead it contains hormones that help sate their heats. As Rory gently rocks back and forth on top of Alex, they start another kiss both omegas thoroughly enjoy.

Mating bites can only be exchanged between an alpha and an omega. It might seem a little anti same genera relationship but as it turns out there is no such thing. An omega can not permanently mate another omega. An alpha can not permanently mate another alpha. Biology doesn’t allow it. However there are exceptions. Some omegas form such intimate bonds during heats that they mate with the same alpha, resulting in a trio. Other omegas will be one omega between two alphas. These bondings are more common than one might expect. About half of the population mates like this. Often in these trios (or sometimes more than trios) all members of the group can exchange bites that will stick. What biology does allow is a pair of omegas to bite each other throughout heats. It happens almost every time except between siblings. The mating dissolves as soon as the heat ends though. The mating just strengthens the bond during the heat and helps create a lasting friendship.

“Wow.”  
“Yeah baby. It’s amazing, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah. Thank you for kissing me. I really like it.”  
“Of course, Rory. You tired?”  
“Very.”  
“Then let’s turn over and go to sleep.”

Alex turns them on their sides before pulling a blanket over their cooling bodies. The computer regulates the temperature properly, accounting for cooling from evaporation of sweat. The nest adjusts to cup their bodies so they can completely relax without worrying about moving away from each other in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hopefully you got off with that. If not then I'm sorry. I tried to drag it out nicely.
> 
> Also a comment would be a great incentive to post more while on vacation next week. Just one little comment plz.


	4. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgasms. Lots.

Hours later Rory and Alex wake up embracing like when they passed out. Alex grins at Rory.

“Damn.”

“That’s what I said my first time. Hey, drink some water.”

Alex points their nose to one of the water tubes. Rory takes it in their teeth and sucks.

“Thank you for walking me through it. I, uh, oh can you empty me out? It’s kinda uncomfortable.”

“You’re- oh! Sorry!”

Alex grabs a screen and taps it. Rory’s bladder empties and the dick in their ass deflates, as does the one in their vagina once sucking the fake semen out, leaving only an egg shaped knot, sating their heat. Rory sighs in relief.

“Oh that’s better.”

“Wanna get up?

Rory nods and sits up, Alex following. They curl up against the edge of the nest, skin still touching. Arms go around each other. Rory’s hand gently rests between their legs, cupping the plug nestled there.

“Amazing tech, right? Give a bunch of omegas bleeding edge tech and look what we can accomplish. So how’s the need?”

In heat, omegas experience heightened need. Even with a knot lodged in them it will flare up every so often. But they get time between orgasms. After the first, they don’t usually pass out after each orgasm. But it takes a couple orgasms to sate heat each time after the first. The heat and cramps aren’t that bad once an omega is in heat. It only really comes back with need.

“It’s fine for now. I can feel it churning though. I don’t have long.”

“Wanna take a shower?”

Rory nods. So the omegas climb out of the nest and detach their tethers. But as soon as they’re in the shower they reattach.

“Oh, uh, we should clean out.”

Rory nods again. They tap a built in screen on the shower wall starting the enema sequence. The omegas quickly wash themselves and each other before sitting down to wait out the clean out.

“What was squirted inside of me?”

“Oh uh, fake semen. The sensation plus the hormones trigger your womb not to contract. Without that, it will contract and expand trying to draw semen up from your vagina. And that’s painful.”

“Ah.”

It’s why condoms don’t exist anymore. Not to mention STDs were long since eradicated. Birth control on the other hand consists of hormonal implants that make sure ovaries don’t excrete eggs during a heat. Out of heat, omegas aren’t fertile and can have lots and lots of sex without worry. Though omegas legally can’t have sex with an alpha before they’re adults and can understand the emotional bond formed with knotting or mating. Omega plugs are readily available for pleasure as are alpha sleeves. There can be pleasure and intimacy without the chance of an accidental mating. The birth control implants are even computer controlled. So when a mated couple wishes to have a baby, they just have to get a confirmation they are mated and can turn the implant off. No accidental pregnancies, and none out of mating. It’s done wonders for the younger population.

The omegas hold hands as their asses are cleaned out. The plugs also run a gentle cleaning on their wombs. They cuddle up, sharing the unpleasantness of the sensations. Or well, the currently unpleasant sensations. Some omegas really enjoy enemas and other fillings and cleanings. Some hate it and only endure it while in heat. It’s a flip of a coin and usually takes a while after their first heat to form a final opinion on.

Out of the shower now, the omegas sit on the floor together. Rory sits first and Alex joins, intwining their legs together as they sit cross legged. Rustling of protein and granola bars and chewing fill the silence. Both omegas need some food after a really intense orgasm.

“So the kissing was okay?”

“Okay? It was wonderful.”

“And the touching?”

“Wish there was more.”

“So if I wanted, would you be okay with me playing with your boobs?”

“Of course! Boobs are the best! I’m assuming I can touch yours too.”

Alex nods and grins. Both omegas drop mostly eaten bars on the floor before reaching out to cup each other’s chests. Sighs fill the air as they caress, squeeze, and flick each other.

“This is really nice.”

“Yeah. So much nicer than before my heat started. But it’s pulling on my need.”

“Understandable. It’s why in the future we can use all sorts of breast stimulators. They just want us to concentrate on our bottom halves the first time.”

“I kinda really like your hands actually. Can we get back in the nest? I think I need another.”

They clamber back up to the nest before Rory’s need hits in full. It’s close though. They connect tethers and curl up on their sides. Alex picks a more gentle program from a generic list. It’s not going to overwhelm them this time. Just vaginal thrusting and a little clit stimulation this time. Once it starts, the omegas slowly writhe together. Rory doesn’t need nearly as much encouragement this time.

The program is designed to simulate a simple alpha fuck. Nothing fancy, nothing rough But it brings both omegas to the edge quickly. The calm down is nice too. But nothing fancy. It simulates an alpha gently licking their clit. Both omegas sigh happily after a nice orgasm.

“Another?”

“Definitely.”

The program starts back up soon as it’s on a loop until one of them stops it. They sip water before the stimulation gets too intense. While the orgasms surge through them, they kiss slowly, enjoying the intimacy. Another orgasm washes over the pair. But they don’t bother stopping until the next one washes over their young bodies. Finally though they stop it and roll onto their backs.

“I think I’m good for a little while.”

“Yeah me too.”

The omegas kiss for a little while, enjoying the gentle stimulation that all plugs provide all the time. It’s not much, but it keeps all the omegas well sated between bouts of need. Eventually they stand up, disconnect, and stretch for a little while. The athletic omegas groan as their bodies creak and pop, not having been used for a while.

“We’ve got more stuff to go over with you, babe, but can we please get something to eat other than these damn bars?”

“Of course, Al. I’d love to. Let me quickly pee. I’ve gotta set it to keep me empty all day.”

Rory plugs in for a minute, sighing as their bladder empties quickly with suction. Alex tosses over a clothing packet. They both don the algae based bra and shawl before one last stretch. The pair walk out of their nest room, hand in hand, out into the main area. A couple of the older omegas there smile and clap when the pair arrive. Rory blushes hard. They sit down in a secluded area and cuddle up. Screens out, they tap away, looking through the available food options.

“Ya know, I’m feeling tacos again.”

“Oh yes, you get tacos, I’ll get a burrito. We can share.”

“Baby you know the way to my heart.”

They tap their screens, ordering the food. The omegas curl into each other, Alex gently spooning Rory. Alex’s top hand comes to rest under Rory’s shawl on their stomach. The touch combined with the gentle stimulation from the omega plugs keeps them purring together. But they’re interrupted maybe ten minutes later as their screens ping that the food is done. The pair grab the food from the counter and return to their slightly more public nest to eat. Rory turns their plugs up a little to add some fun to enjoying lunch.

After lunch the pair are hounded into a game of twister. The other two omegas lost half their game partners when one of their heats flared up and dragged Alex and Rory in. In heat, unmated omegas of course rabidly desire an alpha to mate. But when they’re full up with an artificial knot inside them, other omegas seem very appealing to snuggle with. They cluster together, often engaging in activities that encourage physical contact as it comforts them. Twister is a popular choice in heat centers. As is just cuddling up in a large pile of warm bodies, plugs gently thrusting. Omegas aren’t allowed to orgasm outside their nest rooms. Before it was banned, massive heat fueled orgies formed in the common areas, only breaking apart when the plugs ran out of juice.

It’s actually still an option but omegas have to sign up for it pre-heat and usually only happens within a pack of friends. Twenty omegas or so will induce their heats all at once in a special room. There are longer tethers, large piles of cushions, blankets, and water tubes. Often they don’t even bother with plugs, just a simple knotted dildo kept in at all times so they’re not in pain. It allows them to pleasure each other sexually with their bodies instead of the machines.

“So… Wanna try something new?”

Rory nods. Alex pulls them back to the nest room. They plop into the nest and connect their plugs. Automatically their bladders drain and they sigh happily, not having realized that they were that full. Alex taps through the list of programs and finds the one they’re looking for.

“Okay, during orgasm it’s gonna feel weird. Just roll with it.”

Rory shrugs. They nestle together like they usually do and the plugs start up. It’s a simple alpha fuck program. Basically the same thing they tried before leaving for food but with a different ending. The omegas roll their hips, tensing and un-tensing muscles as they get fucked nice and well. Rory is still learning how to easily do that, but they’re getting better. It’s hard for young omegas to figure out how to roll through their muscles from abs to calves but avoiding squeezing the knot. Soon though, they’re moaning and panting as the plugs thrust hard and fast.

As they near orgasm, Rory’s trying to focus hard on what’s the new addition. But it hasn’t hit yet. The pair both tip over into orgasm simultaneously. They tense and thrust and bite like they usually do. But this time a new set of muscles that tense involuntarily. These are a set of muscles unique to omegas that reside around the base of a lodged knot. They’re nearly impossible to tense without lots of practice in heat and are usually somewhat atrophied by the time an omega reaches their first heat. Until their first knot, most omegas don’t even know the muscles exist. Alex found out the hard way when their sibling used one of the modes of the plug to intensely force a contraction without warning.

By now, they understand how pleasurable stimulating or manually contracting that band is. Alex worked in some stimulation that has just started. They understand what’s happening in their bodies and can relax into the sensation. But like it freaked out Alex on their first heat, Rory is freaking out too.

“Hey baby, it’s the new bit to the program. It’s your O-band. Remember learning about it? How it cinches around a knot when flexed?”

Rory nods.

“The plug is stimulating it for the first time. That’s why it feels really strange. Give it a minute and your brain will realize what’s happening. See if you can figure out how to flex it along with the electricity. Don’t squeeze your vag- just a little lower-”

Rory’s eyes roll back into their head, indicating that they figured it out, at least a little.

“It will take you weeks to figure out how to do it without a plug but it feels amazing, right?”

Rory nods.”

“It’s making that complete sensation the knot gives me way more intense. Soon you’ll learn how to not squeeze your vag but instead your O-band.”

Rory nods. Alex stays quiet and the omegas ride out the orgasm, wombs filled with a few squirts of hormone filled fake semen.

“Is your need back?”

“Not with that doozy. Wanna watch some TV?”

Alex nods. They tap on a screen and pull something up nice. The pair slide onto their backs, snuggling close. The large display above them lights up with a TV show. Alex doesn’t put their small screen away yet. They tap around the settings for their plugs. Ales sets the knots to a smaller size. They’ve been growing with some of the programs. Both omegas sigh as they’re stretched less awkwardly. Now it feels fine to close their legs tightly. The next change surprises Rory. Until now, anything they’ve done with the anal phallus has kept it thin, flexible, and not too deep. But Alex tells the phallus to form into an actual teardrop shape like an anal plug.

“Do you like it?”

“Is this what a normal anal plug feels like?”

“Oh yeah. I wear one sometimes. Especially when classes are going to be boring.”

“Ooh, aren’t you a dirty little omega!”

The omegas giggle and share a quick kiss. They rearrange themselves a bit for comfort, arching their legs a bit. Alex uses their screen to make the nest change shape a bit, conforming to the bottom of their knees. They snuggle in a little closer, pulling blankets over themselves. As time goes on, the plug seems to throb a bit more and more. The change barely registers to Rory. It’s not until like four or five episodes later that they notice their ass is throbbing pleasurably.

“You did this, I’m assuming?”

Alex grins and nods, experiencing the same nice sensation.

“It will bring you over the top soon enough. Just let it take you.”

Rory nods. They go back to watching TV in silence, occasionally caressing each other’s bodies. Breasts are a common target, as are lips. Another few twenty minute episodes pass by and they’re grunting as the plugs stimulate their asses. Rory rolls over onto Alex, tucking their head into the other’s neck. Rory bites down on Alex’s shoulder. Alex quickly returns the bite. The plugs thrust them through a rather intense orgasm unlike any other Rory’s felt before.

“Damn I never could have imagined something up my ass to feel so good.”

“Right? Wanna be butt plug buddies? We can wear them in school together!”

“Do they make vibrating ones that are computer controlled? Maybe we could control each others.”

“Damn, Rory! Aren’t you kinky? I’d love to vibe you in classes.”

The omegas kiss for a little while, still enjoying the fullness the plugs are giving them, albeit with a little less stimulation now. After a little grinding they roll back on their sides and resume watching TV.

“I don’t think that sated me too well. I’m gonna be needy really soon, Rory.”

“All right. Start up a fun program and we’ll get sweaty.”

Alex smiles and grabs one more kiss before scrolling through available programs. They pick out something nice and start it up on a loop, set to stop when they pass out or fall asleep. Probably the former. First things first, the knots swell back to a slightly awkward size. But it allows a decent sized phallus to slide through and start electrically simulating a good fucking. The fake plug in their asses thrusts as if being punched, not to mention it has swelled to just below the point of discomfort and seems to undulate too. Their O-bands are being electrically stimulated too.

The omegas are enjoying themselves quite well. They’re in sync, thrusting their hips and kissing. Since they’re omegas and don’t have the increasingly dormant alpha domination gene, they can enjoy the intimacy without having to battle for control. Every so often, they switch who has their nose on top and when they do, they grin each time. Unfortunately- or maybe fortunately they’re enjoying the feeling of their breasts brushing together too much to separate and use their hands. There’s a thunk every so often as their omega plugs clunk together from thrusting.

Time blurs together. After the swell of an orgasm they usually back away a little and suck down water. But as soon as they replenish the water they sweat away they pull back together and resume kissing slowly. When they get close to orgasm they have to stop kissing because it both requires too much brain power and prevents them from moaning and grunting.

“Babe this is so much better with you than Ryan.”

“Why?”

“Oh it’s different with a sibling. So different. There’s no intimacy like this. Sure you’re naked together but you don’t grind against each other. You don’t kiss. You don’t- It’s just different. Better.”

“I’m glad it’s better Al. I’m really- OH!”

Their short conversation is cut off as the material in their asses start thrusting again. They’re big enough now that they pretty much eliminate all chance of thought in the young omegas. They tense and release as pleasure rolls through their bodies, bringing yet another orgasm. Peak after peak, the omegas grow tired. After the one orgasm they suck down a bunch of extra water, preparing for a good sleep. The last orgasm rolls through them, quickly putting them out.

When they wake, both omegas are starving. They grab a couple bars and suck down water right off before even saying good mornings. They’re both sated, heat wise though. Alex had the plugs minimize stimulation once they passed out but there’s always a little bit of stimulated licking on their clit, twenty four seven, even when sleeping. Impossible to turn off. The plugs have kept the omegas’s bladders drained and intestines clean, leaving them feeling refreshed upon waking.

“Oh I need to stretch, how about you?”

Alex nods. Both disconnect and climb out of the nest slowly, a little sore from the multitude of orgasms earlier. They perform some simple stretches, focusing on their cores, crotches, and legs. Not to mention a couple simple knuckle and neck cracks.

“What now Al?”

“Oh I’ve got a list of things I still have to show you.”

“Where do we start?”

“Pregnancy.”

Alex hops up into the nest, dragging Rory by a hand. They connect tethers and lie down sort of on their sides. Alex starts an orgasm program very unlike the other ones they’ve tried so far. Within seconds the omegas lie flat on their backs writhing in pleasure. Almost every function of the plugs start up to bring fast and hard orgasms to the pair. It takes an embarrassingly short time for them to have their first orgasm. During the fall, like usual, the plugs shoot fake cum into their wombs. But this time it’s a little more volume than usual. The plugs let he omegas cool down for a minute before ramping right back up. Another orgasm, more come into their wombs. Over and over.

The partners are locked in a world of intense, mind numbing pleasure. They don’t even have the presence of mind to roll into each others’ arms. But eventually it tapers off into a pleasant throb in their abdomens. Their sweat covered bodies roll over finally, but Rory is in for a surprise. With all the pleasure they haven’t noticed their belly is swollen so much that they look six months pregnant. When Rory rolls, their midsection crashes into Alex’s similarly distended belly.

“What the-”

“Well Rory, it turns out Alphas usually come a lot. Like a lot a lot. And if you’re fucking one, this happens. So the plugs can simulate it.”

“I see what you mean by pregnant.”

Alex giggles and reaches over, placing their hands on Rory’s skin.

“Mentally, it helps us omegas too. Since heats are meant to get us pregnant, come filled bellies soothe ourselves. Plus I think it just looks beautiful.”

“Yeah.”

“On my first heat I rubbed a bunch of this shit all over my body when I inflated like this.”

Alex grabs a bottle of oil and tosses it over to Rory.

“Is it okay to get this everywhere?”

Alex nods. Rory smiles and unscrews the cap. They start drizzling it all over the bottom of the nest. They disconnect the tethers and move all four tubes out of the way. After lowering carefully onto the drizzled oil, the omegas start rolling around like pigs in mud. A few minutes of slippery sounds later and they’re coated from head to toe.

“It feels so-”

“Nice.”

“I was gonna say slippery. But nice works too. I just like the shininess.”

Both omegas giggle thoroughly as they rub together, hands roaming everywhere. The lubricating oil feels really nice especially on their breasts and bellies. Their plugs ramp back up a bunch, and soon they’re both having another warm couple orgasms from a pleasant fucking. Barely any come is added this time though as they’re both already quite heavy.

“Damn babe. Wanna rest for a lil bit?”

Rory nods. Alex has the nest self clean and they’re now able to get some sort of traction, enough to comfortably snuggle together and kiss for a while. Rory picks a movie this time. A nice long one that will keep the pair entertained between bouts of need. But they don’t notice Alex using their own screen to sync the movie to their plugs.

Still shiny from the oily goo, the omegas curl up close and slowly rub each other’s swollen bellies. The movie starts up and proceeds through the initial headlines from the production houses. As the movie actually begins, the plugs gently stimulate the omegas. Just a little above base line clit licking. Caught up in the movie, Rory doesn’t even notice. As the movie plays on, the plugs push the omegas closer to a crescendo. The first action scene brings a thrumming pleasure to both of their crotches. They reach climax just as the scene does. Their wombs stretch as a bit more fluid shoots in, per current settings. The so called pleasure track with the movie brings both omegas down to earth so they can listen to some character building dialog while still enjoying a gentle throbbing pleasure timed slow enough they can breathe with it.

Another action scene comes up, this one short and fast. The plugs start playing the omegas hard and fast, bringing them intense orgasms. Instead of going down to a gentle throb, the movie keeps both omegas at a decent level of arousal by playing with the phallus in their asses but reducing the vaginal phallus to basically just the knot and skipping other stimulation. Both omegas bend their knees and try to thrust to get something else but the movie track ignores it. Suddenly there’s something flowing up into them and putting somewhat unpleasant pressure against the fluid already in their wombs. Both omegas rush to stop that but they let the anal play continue. The movie takes a good two hours to pass along with a couple quick orgasms post-move to sate a wave in their heats. But finally the two omegas are a little tired and very sated.

They disconnect from the tethers and stumble to the shower stall. Reconnecting to tethers in there once they realize that standing puts a lot of pressure on their bladders, with all the liquid in their wombs. Even just a little pee is uncomfortable. So they’re happy when it empties out. Plus a little of the fake cum. Just enough for comfort. Clean and dry they go about dressing. They haven’t worn bras in a bit while and it’s awkward getting them on.

“Great, let’s get some food. I’m thinking burgers.”

Alex grabs Rory’s hand and drags the omega into the main atrium. There are omegas everywhere. Unlike the last time they were here, when there were just a couple groups of slightly older omegas. But of all the omegas in the entire area there’s one that draws Rory’s attention. They have a bean bag under their crotch and are thrusting into it wantonly while they eat mini pizza bagels off the abs of their heat partner.

“That’s hot.”

“Now I want pizza bagels.”

“Me too.”

They end up ordering one burger and one order of pizza bagels off their phones. They curl up and watch another heat pair slowly kissing on a couch while two random omegas massage their shoulders. Once their food comes they sit down somewhere else to watch a giant pile of omegas all curled up together. Maybe twenty of them all resting their heads on each other’s belly, nuzzling into warm breasts.

“Do you wanna cuddle with anyone else?”

“Nah, I just want you for now.”

They kiss for a few minutes before heading back to their nest room.

“Should we hook back in? Do you need it?”

“What about you, Al? You’re in heat too. What do you need?”

“I need-”

The tethers ding and Alex checks a screen.

“To hook in and remove all the fake cum. There’s a time limit on it based on the amount of hormones that were added. We can fill back up as long as it’s sterile water.”

Rory frowns but follows Alex into the nest. They sit together on the edge, tethers hanging down between their legs as they poke through the settings on their phones. Eventually they start the cum removal which takes a lot longer than emptying their bladder or ass due to the gel like nature of the fluid which requires it be washed out several annoying times with sterile water. They rest their feet in the nest, realizing it’s warm and damp.

“It gets automatically steamed clean when we leave. Just due to the amount of sweat we exude when we’re in here it should be done once a day if not more.”

“Did I miss this last time?”

“Yeah probably.”

The omegas sit there, watching as their bellies reduce in size. Their skin stretches back to it’s original taught-ness without any marks. They rub their skin, longingly. But it does feel nice to not be as heavy as they used to be. Plus they do feel rather clean inside after like five more washings.

“So what do you need, Al?”

“Can you spoon me?”

Rory smiles and they descend into the tub of the nest. Alex curls their slightly smaller body into the arms of Rory. Luckily the surface of the nest and all mattresses have been engineered to solve the cuddling arm problem so spooning is very comfortable. Rory wraps their arms around Alex, hands coming to rest on their breasts. Alex uses one hand to start a gentle program fucking their ass while Rory’s vagina gets pounded. Their hips start rocking to the rhythm of the simulated fucking. Muscles tense, release, and tense again right before the omegas hurl over the edge of orgasm. Rory bites into Alex’s shoulder.

“That was nice. Wanna switch?”

“Sure Al.”

They flip over, Alex spooning Rory now. The program automatically switches who gets fucked in what hole. Not long after getting comfortable large simulated alpha cocks start thrusting in and out of Rory’s ass and Alex’s vagina. They convulse and rock together as pleasure surges through them. It’s not long until they reach orgasm, breathing hard, gasping, and biting. They roll onto their backs and play with each others breasts as they recover from a couple really intense orgasms.

“Damn, that was nice. Maybe next time we sleep, I can spoon you, Al.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda what I had in mind originally and then I wanted it to feel like you were fucking my ass.”

“That was really nice when we switched.”

Rory quickly pinches Alex’s closer nipple, eliciting a cute little yelp that is swallowed in a kiss. Rory makes the first move to get up and pad over to the shower, switching tethers to one inside. Alex is a few feet behind. Rory turns the water on and they’re engulfed in a warm rain. In a minute they’re both soaped and cleaned. They’ve gotten that part down easy. Rory however decides to give Alex a saucy grin. They’re getting a little more confident with the plug controls and picks a simple program out. Alex follows Rory’s silent repositioning so they’re both kneeling on the oddly soft ground. Their plugs start thrusting hard and fast, causing both omegas to grunt with each thrust.

A few minutes later both omegas are flat on their stomachs twitching and shaking in a post orgasm haze. Before Alex can ask what brought that on in the shower, other than heat need, Rory pushes theirself up and onto their feet. Alex wants to stay laying on the floor for a few more moments but Rory pulls them up too. Rory pushes Alex against the shower wall and starts a searing hot kiss, hands groping and squeezing, and pinching their breasts. One hand leaves Alex to tap on a nearby screen. Soon their plugs start fucking them in both holes while flicking their clits hard and fast. The plugs pleasuring with the added breast stimulation has both omegas coming fast and hard.

“Ror! What was that about?”

“I thought a soaking wet Alex would be pretty attractive. Turns out I was right. Plus a couple extra orgasms can’t hurt.”

“Never imagined shower sex could actually be good. Everyone says it sucks. Even my big sibling with their alpha. Both say it sucks.”

“I think it’s only good when you don’t have to do the pleasuring or moving, just endure some good fucking while a nice warm rain falls onto you. Plus having a sexy omega experiencing the same thing a few inches away is pretty nice too.”

“Are you as tired as I am?”

“Even though I haven’t gone to the gym or played soccer in days I’m exhausted.”

“Good, cause I need sleep.”

Rory grabs a couple kisses from Alex before stepping out of the shower. They dry each other quickly and perform a couple standard stretches to keep them from getting sore. The heat partners curl up in the nest, leaning up against the back wall. Rory has a larger screen out and they’re scrolling through potential orgasm programs. A lot have some rather vulgar names, others just seem freaky.

“Maybe we could do something a little more soft?”

“Like what, Al?”

“Maybe just licking? Have it simulate an alpha eating us out?”

“Sure, as long as we can kiss too. Ooh! Can you have it wake us up like that too?”

“Uh, I do not know. Let’s find out!”

Alex takes the tablet and quickly finds a nice and soft program to help them fall asleep. It takes a little longer to figure out how to set up a wake up call. But they do end up figuring it out and set it to wake them in eight hours. The omegas curl onto their sides, snuggling under a freshly steamed blanket. The sides of the nest push in a little, but it’s the first time the omegas notice. It helps support their bodies as they prepare for sleep. Fresh air even blows gently where their mouths and noses are. It’s the little things they notice when a bunch of dicks aren’t pounding their lower halves. However the clit stimulator is actually massaging the entire area around their vaginas. There’s a little penetration of course, with the knot still lodged inside. But the program only stimulates the outside of their bodies. As a fake tongue lubricated by their omega slick flicks their clits and circles their entrances, they gently kiss and whimper. The little noises overtake kissing as time passes, oxygen becoming an issue occasionally. But finally, the omegas tense their muscles through an orgasm. The plugs do a fantastic job working them from their shared peak. Eyes close and they succumb to sleep.


	5. Fun

Five: Fun  
The omegas wake with a loud groan from an intense orgasm. It leaves them gasping and smiling.

“Oh damn, Al. That was better than I expected.”  
“I think from now on I only want to wake up to an orgasm. Like I’m talking every morning.”  
“How expensive is the adhesive? Could we do that?”  
“It’s cheap as shit cause it’s mostly reusable and you don’t use much.”  
“Then I’m doing it. From now on.”

The omegas smile and giggle. They lean in for a good morning kiss and it turns into a fun make out session that includes another orgasm from the still running program. But they calm down and stop the program before another one starts up. Their rather full bladders empty almost instantly once it’s stopped. Turns out they didn’t set the wake up program quite correct and it turned off other presets they already had. Alex frowns, realizing they need to take a crap and has to experience another cleansing awake. Using a screen they start a cleaning program up, making sure it includes a couple easy orgasms.  
Once they’re awake and cleaned out, the omegas unhook and perform a couple morning stretches. They also knead each other’s muscles so there’s no chance of blood clots. It’s an oddly intimate action that leaves them both dripping into their plugs. They grab tethers from the shower to get rid of any buildup (and have one more orgasm) before sitting down and eating a couple bars.

“I need to work out.”  
“And I’d be happy to join you, Al. But first can we get a couple classic orgasms? I need to get fucked like really hard.”  
“Sure babe.”

Alex starts a nice fucking as they wash up. A nice sized plug in their asses and a good hard thrusting in their vaginas. They wash up fast enough that they can switch tethers before they’re slobbering orgasm riddled omegas in heat. Soon enough they’re curled up in the nest riding out orgasm after fast orgasm. By now they’ve figured out how to kiss through an orgasm without just forgetting their tongues are in each other’s mouths and calling it close enough. After the first few though, they give it up in favor of nipping at nipples and lapping at bare skin.  
They don’t realize over an hour passes until the program decides to give them a break, way too lost up in each other. But it does and they start to cool down way too fast. Luckily a hot shower is a few feet away. They disconnect and hobble over to the stall. They are hampered by the fact their wombs are bulging again and they weren’t expecting it. But they make it and the warm water feels wonderful on their sweaty skin. Tethers reconnected they drain and clean their wombs out. They do keep the phallus in their asses teardrop shaped cause it feels fun when walking. They finish washing each other and make out for a minute or two, enjoying the rain.

“You know, we could spin while faux-pregnant.”  
“Theoretically we could. But can we walk there empty?”  
“Sure, babe.”

Alex disconnects and hops happily out of the shower, anticipating a fun work out. They dry off and pull on shawls. The omegas slip out of their room and jog down the hall towards the gym. There’s two sets of everything, clearly designed for a heat pair. Alex picked one with stationary bikes and free weights.

“Oh so this is just us?”  
“There’s a bunch of these. Turns out enough omegas have exercise based kinks that they made smaller rooms so we could come in, work out, and get off. Inviting others here is one of the only ways to orgasm with people outside our heat pair.”  
“So…”  
“So, let’s get on and make it feel like there’s a big dick thrusting into us each rotation!”

Rory’s mouth curls into a smile. They sync the bikes to the omega plugs after ripping off their shawls. Water, towels, and a protein bar are ready on the bikes so both omegas hop right up. It takes a moment to properly situate and tether their plugs in the openings and start pedaling to warm up.

“Oh damn this feels almost as good as an orgasm!”  
“I know! It feels like I haven’t moved in a week!”  
“And it’s only been a few days.”

The omegas pick a hard course from somewhere in France. It doesn’t take more than a minute for both of their almost naked bodies to get out of the saddle and start pedaling hard and fast. Sweat drips off the end of Alex’s long hair by the top of the first hill. The first little orgasm adds to the volume of sweat as well. They’re allowed to coast down the hill and grab a few sips of water. Soon though it’s back to grinding up another hill and another bigger orgasm. Both omegas grunt through their pleasure at the top of the hill and lean over for a kiss.  
They continue spinning through a bunch of orgasms until their wombs are rounding their stomachs out once again. The hormones in the liquid keep their inner omega biology very happy. But eventually they dismount sloppily and lay down on the floor in exhaustion. They sit up and stretch their leg muscles out so they’re not sore in the morning. On a day they haven’t just had like ten orgasms, they’d probably use more complex and difficult stretches but today, they’re sticking with simple ones. Maybe they’d even add in some quick abdominal exercises but with all the work those have gotten they skip them.

They connect to long tethers hanging from the ceiling. They’re not worried about the awkwardness as they’re planning on staying mostly still for a while. The pair starts with some simple curls and lifts. Their plugs gently stimulate them while they warm up. But soon enough they switch to complex muscle exercises and the plugs to a bit of fun anal pleasuring. Just some gentle thrusting and electrical stimulation. It’s not too distracting but still pleasurable. After about half an hour of nearly constant exercise, they drop to the floor in an intense orgasm, licking and nipping at each other’s temporary mate marks, enjoying each other’s sweaty taste.

They put the free weights away and set up by the heavy bag. Rory brings up the settings they used for Alex’s plug last time. They get applied to their plugs and they both pull on the smart gloves. Alex starts first, as Rory hasn’t experienced it. Punches are thrown that bring Rory to their knees in minutes, to the floor not long after in an intense orgasm. Once they recover, the pair switch and Alex is brought to the ground in a panting orgasm. They switch off until they’re both exhausted.

The pair rinse off quickly in the tiny shower before pulling on fresh shawls and leaving the mini gym. After the number of orgasms they both had, their heats are sated, at least long enough for them to get a hot meal. Ravioli doesn’t take long to cook. Especially when both omegas order the same thing. They rush back to their nest to devour the cheese filled dumplings with music and without clothes. While they eat, they connect up their tethers and empty their wombs out completely in preparation for the next long string of orgasms. It’s a little awkward eating while a computer pumps liquid in and out of their wombs, cleaning it out, but they manage.

“What now babe? Any ideas on what you wanna try next? We’ve got four days and a huge list of things to try.”

Alex shows Rory a general list of options.

“Lactation?”  
“Yeah there’s a patch we can request that makes our breasts make milk.”  
“Whoah. Like if we had a pup?”  
“And it- According to Becky, tastes nice.”  
“Will it stop by the time my heat ends?”  
“Milk stops being produced an hour after removing the patch.”  
“Let’s do it! Order the patches!”

Alex smiles and taps the confirm button.

“What does denial mean by the way?”  
“It’s a really mean way of your slightly older sibling getting back at you for drinking the last bottle of leush.”

Rory gives Alex a confused look.

“Basically it has your plug keep you on the edge of orgasm until I say you can come. It’ll drive you completely nuts after like five minutes there.”  
“Damn. And Ryan kept you there-?”  
“They said ten minutes. I don’t remember much of it. I mean it was fun for a little while but then they just started tormenting me and it was horrible.”

Rory leans in to pull Alex into a hug, comforting the clearly shaken omega. They stroke their friend’s back and gently lap at the temporary mate bite. But eventually they go back to the ravioli and finish it all off pretty fast.

“Maybe we could-”

There’s a knock on the door. Rory stands up and answers it. They retrieve a box on the floor and set it down where the plates were. Alex pops the top of the box. First thing in there is a small envelope with a pair of beige adhesive patches. The omegas smile at each other before applying them to their stomachs.

“It says one hour and our boobs will feel full. Then we open the next level.”  
“So… cuddles?”  
“Duh, cuddles!”

The two omegas hop into the nest and plug in. A moment later their clits are being licked by a simulated tongue and a good episode of TV is playing. They snuggle in close, enjoying the soft pleasure and the episode. After three short episodes the omegas lean forward, stretching to touch their toes before climbing back down to the floor. Rory opens the next layer in the lactation kit. There’s nipple cups, connecting tethers for the cups, and pads for when they go out of their room. The omegas gather up the cups and tethers and hop back up to the nest, a little disappointed that there wasn’t more in the box.

“Al, you go first!”  
“Sure.”

Alex leans against the back wall and spreads their legs. Rory grabs a pair of cups and tethering tubes before sitting in Alex’s lap. Rory tries leaning in and sucking on Alex’s nipples first but nothing comes out. Sure it feels nice and- oh it’s really nice if Alex’s moans are any indication. But Rory stops and connects the cups to a connector in the side of the nest. Then they position the cups over Alex’s nipples. Sensors start suction automatically causing Alex to yelp and lean into Rory.

“Oh damn! That’s wonderful! Your turn!”

Alex repeats the process quickly, Rory yelping too. The omegas lie down onto their backs and curl up as best they can with cups on their breasts. The manual said it could take a little while for milk to come out of their nipples. They accidentally zone out for a while before remembering to check their progress. White milk is dripping out of their nipples. They both grin and lean in for a kiss.

But only one kiss before they pull the cups off their breasts. Alex leans in first and starts roughly sucking on Rory’s left nipple. Rory’s plug matches the pleasure and flicks their clit. As soon as an orgasm overtakes them, Rory pushes Alex away and goes down on their breasts.

“Oh damn, Ror- that’s wonderful. Your milk tastes great by the way.”  
“Yours too Al!”

There’s not much left in their breasts but they get it all out. Soon enough though they realize how tired they are from the workout, the orgasms, the milk production, and even more orgasms. So they set up (properly this time) a good night and wake up orgasm program. Curled up together (with breast cups on, so they don’t wake up too uncomfortable) the omegas roll through one last soft orgasm before passing out.

In the morning, breast cups come off, tethers get disconnected, and the omegas stretch out in the open area of the room. They lay down back in the nest. This time they do a sort of sixty nine where their heads are at each others’ breasts. Rory randomly picks a random program titled ‘ALL OF THEM’. It’s a wonderful mistake. It starts with one fast orgasm. But this time instead of just a little semen, their wombs are pumped full of sterile water and just enough hormones. They groan at the weird feeling of such a fast fullness.

The next step is rolling orgasms. Neither omega gets any sort of respite as the plugs start pounding their vaginas as hard and fast as the tech allows. Plus, their asses are being filled with increasingly large phalluses that vibrate and pulse. The feeling is intense and neither can concentrate on sucking each other. Well at first.

An hour or two passes with the pair reduced to a grunting sweaty puddle. Teeth are hovering above full breasts. The program winds down into a slow tease around their clits. When the omegas come back to themselves they immediately return to suckling from each other. Aftershocks shake the tired young bodies but they suck until dry. They don’t notice at first but their wombs are emptied slowly too. Once they’re all emptied they drag themselves around until they’re face to face.

“I both want to do that again and think it’ll kill me if I do that again.”

Both omegas laugh and kiss. They also start drinking from the hydration tubes.

“I need wings. Boneless fried chicken.”  
“Yeah. Same. After we can check off some other boxes. Maybe. Or maybe a nap.”  
“How about we have a bar each before passing out in like three minutes.”  
“Deal.”

The omegas wolf down two bars each, chocolate flavored this time. A bunch more water to wash them down with before they curl into a sweaty spoon. No orgasms needed to knock them out, it’s lights out almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd post chap 6 sooner if I had a couple more comments...


	6. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird stuff.

Five: Fun  
The omegas wake with a loud groan from an intense orgasm. It leaves them gasping and smiling.  
“Oh damn, Al. That was better than I expected.”  
“I think from now on I only want to wake up to an orgasm. Like I’m talking every morning.”  
“How expensive is the adhesive? Could we do that?”  
“It’s cheap as shit cause it’s mostly reusable and you don’t use much.”  
“Then I’m doing it. From now on.”  
The omegas smile and giggle. They lean in for a good morning kiss and it turns into a fun make out session that includes another orgasm from the still running program. But they calm down and stop the program before another one starts up. Their rather full bladders empty almost instantly once it’s stopped. Turns out they didn’t set the wake up program quite correct and it turned off other presets they already had. Alex frowns, realizing they need to take a crap and has to experience another cleansing awake. Using a screen they start a cleaning program up, making sure it includes a couple easy orgasms.  
Once they’re awake and cleaned out, the omegas unhook and perform a couple morning stretches. They also knead each other’s muscles so there’s no chance of blood clots. It’s an oddly intimate action that leaves them both dripping into their plugs. They grab tethers from the shower to get rid of any buildup (and have one more orgasm) before sitting down and eating a couple bars.  
“I need to work out.”  
“And I’d be happy to join you, Al. But first can we get a couple classic orgasms? I need to get fucked like really hard.”  
“Sure babe.”  
Alex starts a nice fucking as they wash up. A nice sized plug in their asses and a good hard thrusting in their vaginas. They wash up fast enough that they can switch tethers before they’re slobbering orgasm riddled omegas in heat. Soon enough they’re curled up in the nest riding out orgasm after fast orgasm. By now they’ve figured out how to kiss through an orgasm without just forgetting their tongues are in each other’s mouths and calling it close enough. After the first few though, they give it up in favor of nipping at nipples and lapping at bare skin.  
They don’t realize over an hour passes until the program decides to give them a break, way too lost up in each other. But it does and they start to cool down way too fast. Luckily a hot shower is a few feet away. They disconnect and hobble over to the stall. They are hampered by the fact their wombs are bulging again and they weren’t expecting it. But they make it and the warm water feels wonderful on their sweaty skin. Tethers reconnected they drain and clean their wombs out. They do keep the phallus in their asses teardrop shaped cause it feels fun when walking. They finish washing each other and make out for a minute or two, enjoying the rain.  
“You know, we could spin while faux-pregnant.”  
“Theoretically we could. But can we walk there empty?”  
“Sure, babe.”  
Alex disconnects and hops happily out of the shower, anticipating a fun work out. They dry off and pull on shawls. The omegas slip out of their room and jog down the hall towards the gym. There’s two sets of everything, clearly designed for a heat pair. Alex picked one with stationary bikes and free weights.  
“Oh so this is just us?”  
“There’s a bunch of these. Turns out enough omegas have exercise based kinks that they made smaller rooms so we could come in, work out, and get off. Inviting others here is one of the only ways to orgasm with people outside our heat pair.”  
“So…”  
“So, let’s get on and make it feel like there’s a big dick thrusting into us each rotation!”  
Rory’s mouth curls into a smile. They sync the bikes to the omega plugs after ripping off their shawls. Water, towels, and a protein bar are ready on the bikes so both omegas hop right up. It takes a moment to properly situate and tether their plugs in the openings and start pedaling to warm up.  
“Oh damn this feels almost as good as an orgasm!”  
“I know! It feels like I haven’t moved in a week!”  
“And it’s only been a few days.”  
The omegas pick a hard course from somewhere in France. It doesn’t take more than a minute for both of their almost naked bodies to get out of the saddle and start pedaling hard and fast. Sweat drips off the end of Alex’s long hair by the top of the first hill. The first little orgasm adds to the volume of sweat as well. They’re allowed to coast down the hill and grab a few sips of water. Soon though it’s back to grinding up another hill and another bigger orgasm. Both omegas grunt through their pleasure at the top of the hill and lean over for a kiss.  
They continue spinning through a bunch of orgasms until their wombs are rounding their stomachs out once again. The hormones in the liquid keep their inner omega biology very happy. But eventually they dismount sloppily and lay down on the floor in exhaustion. They sit up and stretch their leg muscles out so they’re not sore in the morning. On a day they haven’t just had like ten orgasms, they’d probably use more complex and difficult stretches but today, they’re sticking with simple ones. Maybe they’d even add in some quick abdominal exercises but with all the work those have gotten they skip them.  
They connect to long tethers hanging from the ceiling. They’re not worried about the awkwardness as they’re planning on staying mostly still for a while. The pair starts with some simple curls and lifts. Their plugs gently stimulate them while they warm up. But soon enough they switch to complex muscle exercises and the plugs to a bit of fun anal pleasuring. Just some gentle thrusting and electrical stimulation. It’s not too distracting but still pleasurable. After about half an hour of nearly constant exercise, they drop to the floor in an intense orgasm, licking and nipping at each other’s temporary mate marks, enjoying each other’s sweaty taste.  
They put the free weights away and set up by the heavy bag. Rory brings up the settings they used for Alex’s plug last time. They get applied to their plugs and they both pull on the smart gloves. Alex starts first, as Rory hasn’t experienced it. Punches are thrown that bring Rory to their knees in minutes, to the floor not long after in an intense orgasm. Once they recover, the pair switch and Alex is brought to the ground in a panting orgasm. They switch off until they’re both exhausted.  
The pair rinse off quickly in the tiny shower before pulling on fresh shawls and leaving the mini gym. After the number of orgasms they both had, their heats are sated, at least long enough for them to get a hot meal. Ravioli doesn’t take long to cook. Especially when both omegas order the same thing. They rush back to their nest to devour the cheese filled dumplings with music and without clothes. While they eat, they connect up their tethers and empty their wombs out completely in preparation for the next long string of orgasms. It’s a little awkward eating while a computer pumps liquid in and out of their wombs, cleaning it out, but they manage.  
“What now babe? Any ideas on what you wanna try next? We’ve got four days and a huge list of things to try.”  
Alex shows Rory a general list of options.  
“Lactation?”  
“Yeah there’s a patch we can request that makes our breasts make milk.”  
“Whoah. Like if we had a pup?”  
“And it- According to Becky, tastes nice.”  
“Will it stop by the time my heat ends?”  
“Milk stops being produced an hour after removing the patch.”  
“Let’s do it! Order the patches!”  
Alex smiles and taps the confirm button.  
“What does denial mean by the way?”  
“It’s a really mean way of your slightly older sibling getting back at you for drinking the last bottle of leush.”  
Rory gives Alex a confused look.  
“Basically it has your plug keep you on the edge of orgasm until I say you can come. It’ll drive you completely nuts after like five minutes there.”  
“Damn. And Ryan kept you there-?”  
“They said ten minutes. I don’t remember much of it. I mean it was fun for a little while but then they just started tormenting me and it was horrible.”  
Rory leans in to pull Alex into a hug, comforting the clearly shaken omega. They stroke their friend’s back and gently lap at the temporary mate bite. But eventually they go back to the ravioli and finish it all off pretty fast.  
“Maybe we could-”  
There’s a knock on the door. Rory stands up and answers it. They retrieve a box on the floor and set it down where the plates were. Alex pops the top of the box. First thing in there is a small envelope with a pair of beige adhesive patches. The omegas smile at each other before applying them to their stomachs.  
“It says one hour and our boobs will feel full. Then we open the next level.”  
“So… cuddles?”  
“Duh, cuddles!”  
The two omegas hop into the nest and plug in. A moment later their clits are being licked by a simulated tongue and a good episode of TV is playing. They snuggle in close, enjoying the soft pleasure and the episode. After three short episodes the omegas lean forward, stretching to touch their toes before climbing back down to the floor. Rory opens the next layer in the lactation kit. There’s nipple cups, connecting tethers for the cups, and pads for when they go out of their room. The omegas gather up the cups and tethers and hop back up to the nest, a little disappointed that there wasn’t more in the box.  
“Al, you go first!”  
“Sure.”  
Alex leans against the back wall and spreads their legs. Rory grabs a pair of cups and tethering tubes before sitting in Alex’s lap. Rory tries leaning in and sucking on Alex’s nipples first but nothing comes out. Sure it feels nice and- oh it’s really nice if Alex’s moans are any indication. But Rory stops and connects the cups to a connector in the side of the nest. Then they position the cups over Alex’s nipples. Sensors start suction automatically causing Alex to yelp and lean into Rory.  
“Oh damn! That’s wonderful! Your turn!”  
Alex repeats the process quickly, Rory yelping too. The omegas lie down onto their backs and curl up as best they can with cups on their breasts. The manual said it could take a little while for milk to come out of their nipples. They accidentally zone out for a while before remembering to check their progress. White milk is dripping out of their nipples. They both grin and lean in for a kiss.  
But only one kiss before they pull the cups off their breasts. Alex leans in first and starts roughly sucking on Rory’s left nipple. Rory’s plug matches the pleasure and flicks their clit. As soon as an orgasm overtakes them, Rory pushes Alex away and goes down on their breasts.  
“Oh damn, Ror- that’s wonderful. Your milk tastes great by the way.”  
“Yours too Al!”  
There’s not much left in their breasts but they get it all out. Soon enough though they realize how tired they are from the workout, the orgasms, the milk production, and even more orgasms. So they set up (properly this time) a good night and wake up orgasm program. Curled up together (with breast cups on, so they don’t wake up too uncomfortable) the omegas roll through one last soft orgasm before passing out.  
In the morning, breast cups come off, tethers get disconnected, and the omegas stretch out in the open area of the room. They lay down back in the nest. This time they do a sort of sixty nine where their heads are at each others’ breasts. Rory randomly picks a random program titled ‘ALL OF THEM’. It’s a wonderful mistake. It starts with one fast orgasm. But this time instead of just a little semen, their wombs are pumped full of sterile water and just enough hormones. They groan at the weird feeling of such a fast fullness.  
The next step is rolling orgasms. Neither omega gets any sort of respite as the plugs start pounding their vaginas as hard and fast as the tech allows. Plus, their asses are being filled with increasingly large phalluses that vibrate and pulse. The feeling is intense and neither can concentrate on sucking each other. Well at first.  
An hour or two passes with the pair reduced to a grunting sweaty puddle. Teeth are hovering above full breasts. The program winds down into a slow tease around their clits. When the omegas come back to themselves they immediately return to suckling from each other. Aftershocks shake the tired young bodies but they suck until dry. They don’t notice at first but their wombs are emptied slowly too. Once they’re all emptied they drag themselves around until they’re face to face.  
“I both want to do that again and think it’ll kill me if I do that again.”  
Both omegas laugh and kiss. They also start drinking from the hydration tubes.  
“I need wings. Boneless fried chicken.”  
“Yeah. Same. After we can check off some other boxes. Maybe. Or maybe a nap.”  
“How about we have a bar each before passing out in like three minutes.”  
“Deal.”  
The omegas wolf down two bars each, chocolate flavored this time. A bunch more water to wash them down with before they curl into a sweaty spoon. No orgasms needed to knock them out, it’s lights out almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of what I have written. Comment any requests plzz. Or just comment. Maybe just say hi.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? I'm an engineer so I'm imagining how tech could have blended with the ABO (or in this case AO) universe. I'm also basically modifying M/F genders but blending them with characteristics from the ABO universe, hopefully making them better.
> 
> If I offended you or anything let me kno asap plz. Trying to go for sweet with a little (or a lot) of orgasms.


End file.
